


Rabbit Hole

by AMD2012 (orphan_account)



Series: Universo Rabbit Hole [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AMD2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinopse: Um convite, uma dança de colo e uma dançarina misteriosa. Fanfic SwanQueen. Os personagens não me pertencem, são propriedade da ABC e de seus criadores Adam e Eddy. Fanfic escrita sem fim lucrativos, de fã para fã, sem qualquer intenção de violação de direito autoral. Contudo todo o enredo aqui exposto é de co-autoria de AMD2012 e de Dreamer, assim como os personagens secundários.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história surgiu de uma concurso de fanfics realizado no grupo FFOUAT no facebook e depois da repercussão que teve no Nyah resolvi continuar escrevendo-a. O primeiro capitulo é de minha autoria e a partir do segundo capitulo compartilho a responsabilidade juntamente com Dreamer.

Rabbit Hole

Musica de apresentação de Emma: You can leave your hat on– Joe Cocker (watch?feature=player_embedded&v=pruYLmuEbjg)

Música do Quarto privado: Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) –Eurythmics (watch?feature=player_embedded&v=qeMFqkcPYcg)

Quando Regina Mills recebera o envelope preto em seu apartamento sua primeira reação fora surpresa, depois curiosidade seguida por uma pitada de excitação. Receber um acesso de um clube como o Rabbit Hole era o mesmo que um bilhete de entrada para uma sociedade secreta.

Regina Mills era filha de uma família tradicionalmente engajada no ambiente politico. Seu pai Henry Mills acabara de entrar para o congresso. O próprio fora prefeito de Storybrooke por dois mandatos antes de sua ascensão rumo à casa Branca. Sua mãe Cora Mills, era a personificação da perfeita primeira dama, criada nos moldes dos anos 50, acompanhava e incentivava todos os projetos do marido.

Desde pequena Regina viveu no meio politico, e perpetuou por esse caminho, apesar de ter sido nascida e criada em Storybrooke foi à faculdade de Stanford para cursar Ciência politica assunto que sempre ouvira durante as refeições em casa. Formou-se como primeira da classe e voltou para casa, onde iniciou sua jornada para a mudança na história da cidade em que crescera. Ganhar a eleição foi o primeiro passo para Regina realizar seus sonhos.

Sendo prefeita da cidade de Storybrooke localizada em Maine, suas ações eram monitoradas pelos moradores da cidade assim como por seus inimigos políticos. Todos os seus passos vigiados e um tropeço sequer poderia custa-la a reeleição ao cargo que conquistou no auge dos seus 29 anos. Sendo assim o candidato mais novo a ganhar a eleição por voto direito e também a primeira mulher a ocupar o cargo antes ocupado somente por homens que não ligavam verdadeiramente para o bem da cidade.

Embora tenha ascendido ao poder publico, ela desconfiava de que a verdadeira razão de sua vitória era seu sobrenome. A influência de seu pai era grande já que o homem foi literalmente quem conseguiu colocar Storybrooke no mapa dos estados Unidos da América. A economia da cidade era alto sustentável e graças ao cultivo de maçã e uva, tinha uma fábrica de vinhos e cidras onde a qualidade ultrapassava a concorrência por causa do clima único da cidade.

As letras douradas no papel branco marcavam um horário e tinha uma sequencia numérica que de primeira Regina não conseguiu decifrar. Quando trocou o copo de uísque de mão e olhou atentamente para a sequencia pela enésima vez, ocorreu-lhe que a sequencia de seis números entre as aspas só poderia ser referentes a latitude e longitude.

Entrou na Mercedes Benz preta, digitou o 'endereço' no GPS, engatou a marcha e acelerou o veiculo. A estrada vazia a deixava pensar em por que ela estava dirigindo no meio do nada em busca de encontro ao desconhecido. A resposta era bastante simples: ela possuía um fraco para enigmas e não media as consequências até decifrá-los.

Quando a voz do aparelho de localização remota indicou que o local buscado estava a 200 metros foi quando a morena viu uma construção antiga tomar forma a sua frente. Haviam alguns veículos estacionados ao redor do prédio, porém o imóvel parecia abandonado. Desceu do carro e seus pés vacilaram, os saltos Lobutain definitivamente não foram feitos para andar no cascalho e na brita.

Aproximou-se da entrada e sua figura fora encoberta por um homem alto vestido de terno preto. Ela sentiu-se extremamente pequena diante da altura do suposto segurança. O homem scaneou seu corpo com os olhos e pediu o convite. Regina levou a mão direita no bolso do sobretudo e entregou o convite para funcionário.

\- Qual foi a figura mitológica que disse: Decifra-me ou te devoro? – questionou ele.

\- A esfinge – respondeu Regina.

\- Tenha uma ótima noite senhora Mills – o segurança deu a ela um relógio de ouro e abriu a porta liberando sua entrada.

No lobby Regina viu que o exterior do lugar em nada refletia o interior. O chão coberto com mármore preto dava ao ambiente um ar extremamente luxuoso. Ao fundo e no centro do salão havia um cofre lacrado e cercado por três homens enormes. Incerta de se poderia aproximar-se ela deu dois passos para frente. O homem do meio tirou os óculos escuros e tocou o ponto eletrônico na orelha disse algo que a morena não conseguiu distinguir antes de dirigir-lhe a palavra. Uma loira alta com um penteado alto como a torre do Empire State aproximou-se.

\- Malévola – ele foi cortado imediatamente pelo gesto de mão que a loira fez em sua direção.

\- Regina Mills – articulou ela. Sua voz beirava a estridência o que conferiu a Regina uma pontada de arrependimento de estar ali. A loira passou os olhos famintos pelo corpo de Regina e a morena sentiu-se desnuda pelo olhar devorador da esfinge a sua frente. – Teremos que revistar você. Você por um acaso não trouxe uma câmera, não é mesmo? – perguntou ela enquanto passava o detector de metais ao longo do corpo de Regina que negou a pergunta com um menear de cabeça. – Uma das regras do clube é a não poder entrar com aparelhos eletrônicos no recinto. Na verdade existem três regras. A primeira você já foi informada. A segunda: Você pode olhar, mas não pode tocar. Você irá entender quando estiver lá dentro – disse apontando para a porta do cofre. – E a terceira e mais importante: Tudo que acontece aqui dentro permanecerá aqui dentro. Entendido? – arguiu a loira de olhos azuis.

\- Sim – respondeu a prefeita.

\- Ótimo. – ela deu um sorriso mostrando seus dentes brancos. O ato lembrou Regina de um tubarão branco. – Podem abrir o banco – a ordem tinha um tom quase brincalhão. Certamente o fato de que havia um cofre para a entrada do clube tinha criado uma referencia própria.

A batida da musica ditava o ritmo do lugar. A escuridão invadida apenas pelas luzes neons espalhadas dava aos seus visitantes um ar de anonimato apreciado pelos frequentadores, muitos deles políticos, como Regina. O estabelecimento era uma espécie de clube exclusivo para clientes da alta sociedade em que a única maneira de entrar era recebendo o convite. Só recebia o convite se você fosse importante o bastante. O que Regina descobriu ser naquele dia.

Todos os clientes do Rabbit Hole estavam a procura de algo. Alguns deles queriam minutos para escapar para outra realidade. Outros deles gostavam da impotência das regras do clube e sentiam-se excitados pela perda de controle da situação.

O palco em formato da letra "T" tinha na interseção das três plataformas um cano metálico em que as acrobatas da noite realizavam as mais variadas performances. Havia um bar de onde garçonetes com pouquíssimo figurino distribuíam bebidas aos clientes que a prefeita observou serem apenas homens.

Ainda atônita com a percepção do local, decidiu sentar-se a direita do palco, na ponta do 'T'. O sofá era preto e de couro, a mesa retangular estava afastada do encosto do móvel. Ao se virar para o bar viu o porquê da disposição da mobília do local. Um homem de bigode tinha uma dançarina – Regina assumiu que fosse – dançando sensualmente em seu colo. Imediatamente ela entendeu a regra de olhar, mas não poder tocar. As luzes neon piscaram e as atividades que aconteciam foram interrompidas com um anúncio.

"Boa noite, a primeira apresentação de hoje é: The Swan Princess!" disse o locutor com entusiasmo. Assovios e palmas foram ouvidos por Regina antes de tudo se tornar escuro como breu.

A luz branca iluminava o palco mostrando uma silhueta esguia coberta por um leque de penas brancas. O leque situado cobrindo os seios da mulher moveu-se na primeira batida da musica. Na segunda foi o leque inferior que seguiu o ritmo. O canhão de luz subia lentamente pelas pernas torneadas e Regina sentiu sua boca ficar seca com a visão da perfeita pele exposta.

Com a ponta do pé elevou a perna e girou ao seu redor com a graça de um verdadeiro cisne. O rosto da artista ainda não fora revelado pela luz e Regina descruzou as pernas em frustação por não saber se o formato escultural daquele corpo combinaria com a beleza da face escondida.

O espartilho que marcava a cintura da artista possuía um zíper nas costas. E logo o zíper desceu ágil abrindo caminho para a pele desnuda da dançarina com um movimento rápido, a segunda peça retirada foi o sutiã que saiu de cena da mesma forma que a primeira peça. O sortudo que ganhou o sutiã passou a peça de roupa na narina como um porco passa o focinho na lama. Regina de repente imaginou se a pele quase translucida teria um cheiro em especifico ou não. Os passos de dança da artista ficavam mais ousados e instigantes a medida que a batida da musica progredia.

Regina ganhou olhares dos outros membros do clube quando a peça intima da striper fez uma viagem lenta até o seu colo. Foi a primeira vez desde que entrara no local que ela se deu conta de onde estava e das pessoas que a rodeavam. Suas mãos levemente suadas seguraram o adorno, os olhos castanhos encararam a calcinha com curiosidade, o modelo fio dental tinha uma coroa cor de prata na parte da frente. Baixou a peça intima depois da inspeção curiosa para continuar a assistir a apresentação quando se deu conta de que a mulher conhecida por The Swan Princess estava de saída do palco.

As luzes voltaram ao normal, e uma garçonete se aproximou fornecendo-lhe um cardápio com os serviços e bebidas oferecidos pelo clube.

Dose de uísque: 150 dólares.

Dose de Red Label: 150 dólares.

Drinks: a partir de 75 dólares.

Champanhe: 400 dólares.

Tudo normal até que ela viu os serviços oferecidos.

Dança de colo por 5 minutos: 350 dólares.

Quarto privado por uma hora: 700 dólares.

\- O que você gostaria de pedir? – falou a garçonete.

\- Uma hora no quarto privado com a Swan Princess – disse Regina.

Regina simplesmente precisava saber quem era ela, a dona das pernas imaculadas e macias, saber quem era a mulher que em poucos minutos ganhou sua atenção através dos movimentos graciosos e precisos. Sem falar da peça intima que estava no bolso do sobretudo enquanto falava com a garçonete.

\- Senhora, Swan não aceita convites desse tipo – disse a garçonete que observou o ato de Regina.

\- Diga à ela que pago o triplo do valor se for preciso – disse incisiva. Para Regina dinheiro não era problema, sua família tinha posses e seu cargo como prefeita lhe oferecia um bom rendimento além dos seus investimentos em ações.

-Eu não posso responder por ela, mas avisarei de sua proposta. – a garçonete anunciou antes de se retirar.

[SQ]

Emma Swan tinha vinte e cinco anos, trabalhava no clube Rabbit Hole há quase 2 anos. No começo foi apenas para cobrir uma emergência financeira, a situação era para ser temporária. Porem a quantia que ganhava em 2 horas de trabalho durante uma noite no Rabbit Hole superava o que ela ganhava por semana em seu emprego regular fez com que ela optasse por continuar apenas com seu emprego no clube, pois dessa forma conseguiria dar mais atenção ao seu filho. Suas apresentações eram o ponto alto da noite, ela a artista principal e também a mais cobiçada entre as dançarinas. Contudo Emma Swan nunca antes esteve disposta a ceder as investidas de nenhum cliente.

\- Emma?! – chamou Claire.

\- Hã?! – respondeu a dançarina tirando os fones de ouvido.

\- Você tem um pedido – disse a garçonete.

\- Eu não faço apresentações particulares – disse ela.

\- Você pode ficar interessada nessa proposta.

\- Acho que não – falou a loira.

-Só me escuta tá bem? – quando Emma não soltou nenhum protesto Claire continuou – Eu disse à ela que você não aceitava esse tipo de convite, mas ela foi bastante insistente.

\- ELA?! – questionou surpresa.

\- Sim, é a primeira mulher que vejo entrar no clube desde que trabalho aqui. Ela deve ser importante e ter dinheiro, disse que pagaria o triplo para ir para um quarto privado. – esclareceu.

Emma lutava com dificuldades, era mãe solteira e à medida que o filho crescia as necessidades dele iam mudando. Ponderou por uns instantes, ela poderia usar o dinheiro extra para comprar um presente de Natal especial para o seu garotinho.

\- Como ela é? – arguiu curiosa.

\- Bonita – disse a fim de tranquilizar a amiga dançarina – morena, cabelos curtos, vestia um sobretudo preto e calçava um Loubutain. – completou a descrição de Regina.

\- Quanto ela bebeu? – era importante saber se o cliente, nesse caso A cliente estava em condições de obedecer às regras. Geralmente aqueles que já haviam bebido além da conta ficavam impedidos do privilégio de usufruir das sessões particulares de entretenimento. A integridade das artistas era uma das coisas que o clube tinha como principio e que dava certa segurança à Emma.

\- Ela não bebeu nada. E ela foi quem ficou com sua calcinha – falou Claire.

Se Emma já não estivesse decidida quando Claire disse que a cliente era bonita, com certeza teria se decidido quando a viu pelo monitor da sala de controle. O clube possuía uma segurança de dar inveja a muitos aeroportos, detector de metais na entrada, câmeras de monitoramento em todo o salão principal para prevenir qualquer excesso por parte de clientes saidinhos. A imagem desfocada não lhe deu uma visão nítida do rosto da cliente, Emma então decidiu dar fim a sua curiosidade e ir saudar a sua primeira cliente privada.

[SQ]

Meia hora depois de ter falado com a garçonete Regina concluiu que a sua proposta tinha sido recusada quando uma figura loira de cachos perfeitamente caídos sobre os ombros sentou-se em sua mesa.

\- Cobro o triplo por hora no quarto privado, uma dança de colo é o dobro. Não gosto de conversa durante a sessão particular. Se quiser a dança de colo é só bater a mão direita na coxa. Entendido? – perguntou Emma.

Um minuto de silêncios se fez, Regina analisava a mulher. O cabelo antes preso num coque, agora estava solto mostrando os cachos dourados emoldurando o rosto que ainda tinha a maquiagem intacta. O corpo escultural estava enrolado por um robe azul de seda, o robe significava talvez que ela esperasse não ter mais nenhuma atividade naquela noite. A apresentação fora instigante, mas o nome da dançarina permanecia um mistério e Regina adorava resolver enigmas.

\- Por que Swan Princess? – Regina questionou curiosa.

\- Não respondo perguntas pessoais e se não me falha a memória fui eu quem lhe fez uma pergunta primeiro. – a dançarina adotou uma postura rígida com a pergunta.

\- Entendi – respondeu – Se você não aceita convites para o quarto privado por que você aceitou o meu? – interrogou Regina.

\- De novo, não respondo perguntas pessoais. E você acaba de desperdiçar cinco minutos de seu tempo comigo.

\- Senhorita Swan, por que não lidera o caminho? – sugeriu Regina abrindo o botão do sobretudo preto.

Emma observou a silhueta da cliente que vestia um vestido cinza, a peça valorizava os lugares certos dando curvas tentadoras a morena, o detalhe não passara despercebido perante o julgamento de Emma. A dançarina levantou-se e seguiu para a área onde ficavam os quartos destinados as apresentações individuais do clube.

A funcionária abriu a porta, Regina correu os olhos pelo interior do quarto, o espaço era suficientemente grande para ter em seu interior um sofá de canto, um mastro de pole dance, um carrinho com bebidas variadas, uma cadeira de metal e um sistema de som. A iluminação seguia o modelo do interior do clube, apenas as luzes neon proviam alguma claridade ao local. A artista deixou que a cliente entrasse no quarto para depois fechar a porta.

Toda a dinâmica do clube era um tanto voyerista. Uma das regras dava ênfase a essa visão voyeur. Você pode olhar, mas não pode tocar. O conhecimento de que o proibido é muitas vezes um estimulante para a realização de fantasias sexuais era a engrenagem que movia esse tipo de estabelecimento. A falta de controle também era atrativa para o publico frequentador. No cotidiano em que eles tinham que permanecer no controle de suas empresas, de suas cidades, e até de suas famílias, a falta de controle era algo que muitos até desejavam nem que fosse por algumas horas. E o controle estava nas mãos das artistas que se apresentavam. Era imprescindível que o cliente entendesse essa dinâmica desde o principio, assim problemas futuros eram evitados.

Regina sentou-se na cadeira de metal e observou mais de perto, agora pela primeira vez, a mulher a sua frente em toda a sua glória e perfeição. A dançarina era ainda mais fascinante do que em cima do palco. Em quanto a loira mexia no aparelho de som a procura de uma musica, Regina analisava as curvas da artista. A linha de seus quadris hipnotizou a morena que se deu conta de que antes mesmo de qualquer contato com a pele alva, sua intimidade já dava sinais claros de excitação. Sentimento nunca antes alcançado tão rapidamente e sem esforço.

[dar play na musica – Sweet Dreams]

O som do salto alto cor nude batendo no chão era apenas o que se podia ouvir na sala, antes que a loira se virasse para ligar o aparelho de som. A batida da musica começou a preencher o ambiente. Emma que estava de costas desfez o nó que prendia a corda do robe de seda, subiu a corda de seda para cima da cabeça, escorregou o cordão pelo o ombro esquerdo e o deixou cair devagar. O robe que tocava o corpo alvo era retirado aos poucos pela dançarina. As mãos experientes percorriam a lateral do corpo tonificado.

Continuou a deixar suas ações serem guiadas pelo ritmo, até que os seus nervos permitissem se virar para a espectadora particular. As mãos subiram do abdômen reto, viajaram lentamente pelos seios. Movimentou o ombro esquerdo para trás, repetindo o mesmo passo de dança com o outro lado do corpo. O olhar intenso que a morena lançava era respondido com mesma intensidade pela a dançarina. As pupilas dos olhos castanhos dilatavam-se a medida que os movimento da loira ficavam mais ousados.

No intervalo da canção, Swan parou numa pose sexy e que mesmo de costas exalava confiança. Flexionou o joelho apoiando o peso no pé esquerdo, desceu a mão direita pela perna e subiu acariciando a extensão até chegar ao quadril onde diminuiu a velocidade do movimento e parou no bumbum. O quadril de Emma mexia-se da direita para esquerda, a mão direita subiu pelo pescoço e os dedos finos entraram nos cachos loiros.

Regina podia sentir a presença de Swan perigosamente perto, mas ainda sim não perto o bastante, num movimento rápido e impensado viu-se voluntariamente tatear sua coxa com a mão direita. A dançarina esboçou um sorriso provocante, dançava obedecendo ao andamento da musica a passos lentos indo de encontro à cliente.

A prefeita de Storybrooke nunca antes tinham tido o prazer de uma dança de colo. Tudo que sabia era de conhecimento popular, uma dançarina se posicionava sobre o colo do felizardo e realizava uma dança sensual. Porém ela com poucos instantes estava prestes a descobrir ser muito mais que isso.

Aproximou-se da cadeira de metal, suas mãos tocando o material frio contrastando com o calor que ela sentia. Emma apoiou as duas mãos nos joelhos da Regina, desceu o tronco e empinou o traseiro dando assim uma vista privilegiada para a cliente que mordeu o lábio inferior. Emma sendo uma mulher sexy e decidida sabia exatamente o que queria. E nessa noite, sua missão era fazer a cliente sair totalmente satisfeita dali.

Quando a loira posicionou os joelhos nos quadris da morena, Regina agradeceu por não ser do sexo masculino, pois se o tamanho de sua excitação fosse aparente, certamente seu suposto membro estaria ereto. A loira então realizou o primeiro movimento de ida em frente, contra e sobre Regina que semicerrou os olhos concentrando-se nas sensações subsequentes. Pele com pele, a gota de suor que caia livremente por entre o vale dos seios da dançarina, o crescente incômodo que o material de sua calcinha estava provocando com o roçar em seu clitóris.

Sentir a dançarina sobre si, explorando a curvatura de seu pescoço com o nariz era o mesmo que sentir-se embriagada, porém sem poder sentir o gosto do vinho do porto que bebera. O hálito quente aquecia o pescoço e os lábios roçavam o lóbulo da orelha. As mãos posicionadas na lateral do seu corpo estavam rígidas por causa da força que Regina empregava. A vibração contínua percebida por seu ventre vinda do centro da loira agradava e muito a morena.

O autocontrole de Regina fora para o espaço e ela tocou a dançarina pela primeira vez. As mãos da morena seguraram com firmeza a cintura da loira. Emma agarrou as mãos que estavam em sua cintura e jogou-as por cima da cabeça da cliente. A posição dava a Regina uma bela vista do decote de Swan. Como uma onda tocou o corpo da morena com o seu próprio e cometeu o seu primeiro erro da noite. Os olhos verdes encaram os castanhos. Regina engoliu a seco, e por um instante Emma esqueceu-se de que para dançar precisa-se ter controle da respiração. Ignorando a regra que ela mesma se impôs de que se o cliente a tocasse ela pararia a apresentação e iria embora do quarto privado, Emma continuou a dança de colo.

Desta vez, seus quadris empurraram para frente, fazendo com que ambas suspirassem. Não lhe dando tempo para se recuperar, ela continuou cavalgando o colo de Regina passando de para frente e para trás para movimentos circulares. Os círculos traçavam oitos imaginários circundando toda a virilha da morena. O para frente e para trás tornaram-se movimentos de para cima e para baixo novamente.

O sentido de Regina captou a fragrância inebriante de lavanda em Emma, na medida em que a loira imprensava o corpo contra o seu. Regina estava de vestido e pode perceber que Emma estava cada vez mais molhada. Regina sucumbiu a cobiça e agarrou os quadris com força, não conseguindo resistir ao modo que Emma a provocava. A reação de transferência de energia aquecia o ambiente, e os corpos já em estado febril. Emma estava prestes a explodir como uma super nova, seu núcleo pulsava intenso contra o corpo celeste da mulher abaixo de si. A pressão e a falta de espaço entre os corpos desestabilizavam a ambas.

Quando Regina soltou um gemido de prazer, a ação incentivou a dançarina a aumentar a velocidade. As mãos rígidas ao lado da cadeira soltaram-se e viajaram de encontro ao traseiro da dançarina. A curva da bunda da loira se encaixava perfeitamente na palma aberta da prefeita. A dançarina sucumbiu ao seu subconsciente e atacou o pescoço da morena com vontade. A veia carótida pulsava cada vez mais sangue com os chupões que Emma depositava ali.

As mãos da prefeita ficaram mais curiosas e subiram pelas costas da artista. Quando o desejo sobrepôs-se ao bom senso, Regina segurou a loira com seus braços por baixo do quadril da mulher que estava lhe levando a loucura e inverteu as posições de poder. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu deitar a loira de costas no sofá de canto. Ao pousar no móvel, seu joelho foi de encontro com o centro da dançarina e imediatamente ela sentiu a umidade ali presente.

Os olhos castanhos encaravam olhos verdes esmeralda, as mãos pálidas puxaram o pescoço da morena para um beijo. As bocas se encontraram em um beijo apaixonado e com fome. O toque inicial dos lábios foi esmagador, uma avalanche de sentimentos fez-se presente no ato, uma urgência desesperadora, a carência de tocar e ser tocada. Suas línguas lutavam pelo controle. Elas se separaram ofegantes, o peito arfando para entrar ar. Regina estava a apenas a um toque de atingir o ponto alto do prazer. Para afogar os sentidos e amansar o desejo um segundo beijo foi trocado. A batalha por dominância foi vitória de Emma que usou da força e de sua posição para sobrepujar-se sobre a prefeita.

Emma não sabia se foram os olhos castanhos, a veia do pescoço saltada ou os lábios carnudos e convidativos. Tudo que conseguiu fazer foi morder o lábio inferior da morena. Regina por sua vez afundou os dígitos nos cabelos loiros sedosos e puxou de leve para trás. Os dentes brancos de Emma ainda tinham entre eles o lábio da prefeita.

Regina admirou a beleza da dançarina, ela era bonita demais para estar num lugar assim. Provavelmente ela trabalhava três ou quatro vezes por semana. Sabia não ser a primeira cliente a admirar a deslumbrante beleza de Swan, e certamente também não seria a última.

Ela estava perdendo a cabeça, Regina sabia que o que estavam fazendo não seguia o protocolo. Mas quem liga para o protocolo com aquele rosto de anjo, sorrindo diabolicamente em sua direção?

As caricias da mão macia como uma luva de veludo, o corpo de Vênus tremendo sobre o seu, todos os movimentos estimulavam seus sentidos. Emma escalava o desejo de Regina com vigor, sua pele quente transpirava consumida pela satisfação do seu sexo em chamas. Os arranhões, hematomas e as mordidas só faziam aumentar a vontade de Regina de tocar, de beijar a artista. Quando lhe beijou o ombro suavemente fora quase com reverência.

A noção de tempo e do espaço se perdeu numa lembrança distante. Por aqueles momentos Emma era de Regina e Regina era de Emma. Todavia era apenas por uma noite. Uma luz forte encandeou o cômodo, o quarto antes na penumbra ficou claro de uma vez só.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Regina.

\- Acabou o tempo – disse Emma se levantando do colo da prefeita.

Emma ficou de pé, aproximou-se da cadeira de metal onde o sobretudo estava disposto e alcançou o bolso a procura da peça intima que a pertencia. Curvou-se próximo ao robe de seda e vestiu-se com rapidez. Antes de sair pela porta retirou a calcinha que usava e repetiu o ato que fizera no palco, atirou a peça na direção da cliente.

Ainda levou algum tempo para Regina pudesse se recompor, levantou-se lentamente tentando ganhar de volta seu centro de equilíbrio, seu rosto estava corado. Se Regina terminou a sessão privada quente, incomodada pela lingerie ensopada, e com a sensação de ter a experiência de um orgasmo mesmo com todas as suas peças de roupas intactas, quer dizer quase todas, ela não era a única.


	2. Capitulo 2

R$12.800 dólares no caixa do clube privado foi a quantia que pagou antes de sair do clube. A pequena fortuna gasta não afetou em quase nada a conta da prefeita, já que ela usou o seu cartão preto platinum para pagar a conta dos gastos da noite. Ao fazer o pagamento fez menção de devolver o relógio de ouro que ganhara ao sair, mas foi informada de que era um presente de boas vindas.

A volta para casa foi tranquila, o único barulho que podia ser ouvido era o assobio do vento por entre as arvores da estrada. As chaves do apartamento giraram no trinco e a porta pesada de madeira abriu suavemente para a entrada da proprietária. Deixou as chaves na mesinha que reservava um vaso de flores. Retirou o sobretudo e o depositou no armário onde ficavam os seus casacos, retirar o casaco a fez perceber o quanto exausta se sentia.

Alcançou uma maçã no balcão de mármore que separava os ambientes da sala e da cozinha. Só quando o gosto doce foi percebido pelo paladar se deu conta de que fazia horas que não comia nada sólido. Sua ultima refeição fora meio copo de uísque e antes disso um sanduiche caseiro de pasta de amendoim e geleia. Terminou de comer a fruta com vontade antes de subir as escadas do duplex e caminhar rumo a sua suíte.

O quarto todo pintado de branco trazia a paz que Regina necessitava depois de um dia exaustivo. Entrou no banheiro e ligou a torneira da direita que abastecia a banheira de porcelana com agua fria. Enquanto a banheira estava enchendo, Regina retirou os sapatos Loubutain e os devolveu para a prateleira no closet ao qual eles pertenciam.

Despiu o vestido preto do corpo o deixando no chão do banheiro. Testou a temperatura da agua com a ponta do pé. Estava terrivelmente gelada, todavia entrou com o resto do corpo na banheira mesmo assim. Seu proposito era pode relaxar, sua noite não planejada valeu por aventuras de um ano todo e o seu corpo demonstrava sinais óbvios de cansaço.

A agua fria serviria para refrescar a sua temperatura corporal que desde o encontro com The Princess Swan continuava elevada. Os pensamentos sobre a dançarina continuaram a rondar a cabeça da prefeita. A sensação do hálito quente em seu pescoço, das coxas firmes em seu quadril, e da boca e do beijo que deixou em si uma marca singela de paixão. Fez uma nota mental para usar uma blusa de gola alta para ir trabalhar no dia seguinte.

Sentir-se assim por uma completa estranha era um sentimento irracional, e Regina sabia que sua vida não tinha espaço para tomar decisões baseada puramente em suas emoções. Do contrário não teria feito sucesso na carreira politica. Infelizmente o modelo que teve de relacionamento amoroso também fora esse. Seus pais Henry e Cora Mills, tratavam de assuntos familiares como transações comerciais e tratavam de Regina como um fundo de investimento.

O calor da paixão era percebido como luxúria pela prefeita, sentimento que lhe apavorava e ao mesmo tempo era inesperadamente em parte excitante. Era um sentimento novo, ela jamais teve uma experiência como a daquela noite antes. Se render ao instinto ao invés da razão, suas ações iniciada pela centelha de desejo nos olhos verdes da tal dançarina.

Dançarina essa que ela não sabia o nome, mas já fazia planos para descobrir. Nem que fosse preciso ir ao Rabbit Hole todos os dias e decifrar o enigma sobre a identidade da artista que através de seu corpo a enfeitiçou.

Relembrar os momentos no clube não a ajudou a relaxar seu corpo, pelo contrário, criou uma tensão numa área particular. Regina prezava o autocontrole como ninguém, mas ao se lembrar da fricção entre os dois corpos, deixou-se levar pelo instinto primário em busca do prazer. Sua mão direita desceu pelo ventre, a agua fria da banheira não fora capaz de distrai-la e promover alívio por muito tempo. Ela precisava dar cabo daquela sensação de prazer incompleto. Quando a mão destra estava chegando ao destino aguardado, o celular tocou desviando-a de seu propósito não tão secreto.

\- Regina Mills – atendeu o telefonema sem olhar a identificação do número no visor.

\- Como foi a noite? – seu pai questionou. Henry Mills não costumava ligar regularmente, ou ainda tão tarde, mas além disso algo na pergunta ainda parecia um pouco fora do normal.

\- Cansativa e um tanto quanto inesperada – A ultima parte era uma confissão velada, já que seu pai não entenderia o contexto do sentimento expresso pela filha.

\- O que achou do clube? – indagou o homem.

Regina parou de respirar por um instante. Como seu pai poderia ter ideia de onde ela fora nessa noite?

\- Clube? De que clube o senhor está falando? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.

\- Rabbit Hole – disse ele.

\- Eu... – Regina sentiu-se na obrigação de dar explicações. Era como se ela tivesse 18 anos novamente e seu pai tivesse descoberto o seu segredo.

\- Tudo bem minha filha – assim como naquela ocasião Henry fora compreensivo, porém incisivo quanto a postura que Regina deveria adotar diante de um segredo que deveria permanecer exatamente dessa forma, secreto – Eu quero que você fique atenta ao que acontece ao seu redor e por tudo que é mais sagrado não se envolva pessoalmente com nenhuma dançarina – avisou ele.

~~Rabbit Hole~~

Parte: Emma Swan

Já eram quase 2 horas da manhã quando o Táxi estacionou na vila chinesa. Emma desceu, pagou a corrida e então foi em direção a sua casa, que ficava em cima de um restaurante simples do bairro. Entrou apressada e cansada, hoje estava chegando mais tarde que o normal e por certo o filho já estaria dormindo, de novo.

Passou pelo balcão do restaurante e então cumprimentou o dono, que sempre era gentil com ela e com o filho que já moravam ali desde que o pequeno tinha 1 ano. Subiu as escadas e então entrou em casa. O lugar não era grande, apenas uma sala, uma cozinha, o banheiro e dois quartos, o dela e o de Henry.

A loira jogou os sapatos em um canto para poder relaxar e então foi até o quarto do filho como sempre fazia ao chegar em casa. Encostou-se na porta em silêncio e então viu o filho dormindo como um anjinho e ao lado dele sua babá e amiga, Ruby.

-Faz tempo que ele dormiu ? -Emma perguntou fazendo Ruby voltar sua atenção a ela.

-Sim, mas acordou agora pouco perguntando de você e então eu resolvi ficar aqui com ele até que ele adormecesse de novo. -Ruby respondeu se levantando e indo em direção a porta onde a loira estava.

Emma então caminhou lentamente até a cama de Henry, se ajoelhou e acariciou os cabelos do filho, logo em seguida lhe depositando um beijo demorado na testa. Puxou os cobertores do quadril até os ombros do garoto e então se voltou a babá de novo.

-Eu tentei vir embora mais cedo, mas não deu.

-Imagino então que ficou para ganhar um extra? -Ruby questionou fazendo a loira revirar os olhos e andar depressa até a sala. -Ah, vamos lá Emma. Eu gosto muito de cuidar do Henry, mas eu preciso de dinheiro, meu pagamento esse mês já está atrasado.

-Eu sei Ruby, mas é que a situação anda difícil. Você sabe que tudo o que eu ganho eu trago pra pagar as contas e comprar as coisas para a casa e para o meu filho. Não sobra quase nada. -a loira respondeu franzindo o cenho.

-Mas pela hora – disse olhando teatralmente para o relógio de pulso – Tenho certeza que o show foi ótimo hoje. E aposto que rolou alguma apresentação particular para um ricaço? -Ruby fixou seu olhar no de Emma que ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos apenas olhando a moça a sua frente. "Se ela soubesse que era uma ricaça", pensou consigo mesma. Então voltou a si e respondeu:

-Sim, eu prometi um presente de natal decente para o Henry esse ano, e eu vou usar esse dinheiro extra para isso.

\- Como? – disse espantada, Emma nunca tinha revelado nada de sua vida profissional antes, e muito menos cedido as brincadeiras feitas pela amiga e confidente.

\- Podemos falar disso depois? Eu realmente não quero pensar em nada agora.

-Tudo bem Emma. -Ruby deu de ombros. -Eu te entendo e nem vou te pressionar com isso por enquanto. Pode ficar tranquila. – assegurou.

-Obrigada ! -a loira sorriu gentilmente para a babá que retribuiu da mesma maneira.

Minutos depois que Ruby saiu, Emma foi dar mais uma olhada no filho que dormia tranquilamente. Ela não gostava de deixá-lo sozinho, mesmo que com a babá, mas sem ela. Porém era preciso. A vida que eles tinham não era fácil, principalmente porque ela cuidava do garoto de 6 anos sozinha. Era mãe solteira, trabalhava a noite justamente para poder acompanhar o filho durante o dia.

Mas todas as vezes que ela saía e via o olhar tristonho do filho, ela tinha mais gana de ir á luta. Ela queria dar uma vida melhor ao filho, uma casa maior, dar as coisas de que ele tinha vontade, vários brinquedos, e foi só por isso que ela aceitou esse emprego na boate Rabbit Hole. Não que fosse ruim, ela sempre gostou de dançar e isso a ajudou muito nesse ponto, ainda mais porque lá o salário era razoável e assim aos poucos ela ia ajeitando a sua vida e a de seu filho.

Beijou a testa do pequeno mais uma vez e então foi até a cozinha. Pegou água na geladeira e então se apoiou no balcão e tentou relaxar. Molhou a mão com a água gelada e passou atrás da nuca. Não conseguia parar de pensar na loucura que havia feito nessa noite com aquela morena que de alguma maneira despertou nela sentimentos dos quais ela nunca havia sentido antes.

Mas ela estava na Rabbit Hole, certo? Então fora apenas diversão. Foi o que ela pensou, e logo tornou a desviar seu pensamento. Não queria lembrar-se mais disso, fora loucura, uma que não se repetiria de novo. Mas foi uma loucura agradável de certa forma, lhe rendera um extra e então ela poderia dar um presente de natal para seu filho.

Guardou a água e então se dirigiu para o seu quarto. Iria tentar dormir, tentar. No meio do corredor escuro esbarrou em algo, a bicicleta velha do Henry. Pneu furado, banco estragado, guidão torto. Pois é, o extra já tinha destino certo.

~~Rabbit Hole~~

As sete horas da manhã o despertador barulhento acordou Regina. Seu período matutino era cronometrado com perfeição. Às 07:00 horas levantava-se. Tomava café da manhã às 07:15. Colocava a louça para lavar na maquina de lavar louças às 07:30. Subia para tomar seu banho antes de sair rumo a prefeitura precisamente às 08:00 horas da manhã.

Chegando a prefeitura Regina Mills era recebida pela secretária que lhe informava a agenda do dia. Normalmente a prefeita passava as manhãs analisando contratos, orçamentos e projetos que visavam melhorias para Storybrooke. Os documentos eram sua única fonte de distração até que chegasse a hora do almoço.

O hábito no horário de almoço era Regina sair da prefeitura a pé e caminhar até a lanchonete local. Eugenia Lucas comandava o restaurante e lanchonete, assim como a única pousada da cidade sozinha. Sua neta saiu de casa cedo em busca de melhores oportunidades e nunca mais retornou. De vez em quando Ruby lhe mandava notícias contando as novidades, porém nas ultimas semanas Eugenia não tinha recebido nenhuma ligação da neta.

Era comum quando Regina surgia no restaurante que os clientes que ali estivessem interrompessem suas atividades momentaneamente. A prefeita era uma pessoa reservada, sua origem familiar e seu cargo acabavam por distanciar qualquer tentativa de aproximação dos cidadãos comuns. Portanto, a morena nunca tinha companhia para o horário de almoço.

~~Rabbit Hole~~

Emma acordou na manhã seguinte sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça. A dor não era forte, mas era deveras incomoda e ela imaginava o porquê daquela sensação. Por mais que quisesse não podia negar que o encontro da noite anterior com aquela morena, havia mexido com seus sentimentos. Não que ela estivesse nutrindo algo por ela, mas aquele mistério que lhe tirou da profissional e a levou para seu íntimo lhe deixava intrigada. Queria saber quem era aquela mulher, ou melhor, queria saber como era aquela mulher.

Desviou esses pensamentos quando escutou batidas na porta de seu quarto e logo em seguida ouviu a voz do seu pequeno que sempre lhe acalmava o coração e a fazia sorrir.

-Mamãe, acorda, eu tô com fome.

Emma jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, abriu a porta e lá estava seu pequeno esfregando os olhinhos ainda com sono. Ela o pegou no colo e lhe beijou o rosto várias vezes.

-Oi meu amorzinho, a mamãe já vai preparar seu café da manhã, ta bom ? -ela sorriu para o garoto que assentiu com a cabeça de leve e com a carinha de sono. Não que Emma tivesse muitos motivos para sorrir dessa maneira, na verdade o único que ela tinha era Henry e na frente dele tinha que ser assim, uma mãe feliz para que pudesse ver seu filho feliz.

Foram até a cozinha, a loira colocou o filho sentado em uma cadeira e foi até a geladeira, quase vazia, e tirou uma caixinha de leite. Colocou o líquido em uma caneca e logo em seguida no fogão para esquentar. Enquanto o leite esquentava foi até o armário e pegou a caixa de cereais de Henry, a balançou e percebeu que estava acabando, olhou no fundo do armário e não tinha mais. Sabia que Henry adorava aqueles cereais e era a única coisa que ela conseguia fazer o garoto comer de manhã, então precisaria comprar, nem que tivesse que pegar um pouquinho do extra já que ele seria todo direcionado ao filho.

-Então, o que podemos fazer hoje? -ela perguntou enquanto esperava o leite terminar de esquentar. Henry apenas balançou a cabeça em negação e fez bico. -Não pensou em nada? -Emma perguntou enquanto trazia a caneca de leite para a mesa junto com os cereais e logo em seguida pegava uma tigela.

-Não mamãe, eu só quero ficar junto com você. -Henry respondeu de maneira triste o que fez o coração de Emma se apertar no mesmo instante.

Ela sabia que o filho sentia falta dela, ultimamente eles tinham passado mais tempo juntos, afinal Emma teve de tirá-lo da escolinha na primeira semana já que Henry não se adaptara e chorava porque queria a mãe. Eles tinham o dia todo juntos, mas o pequeno sentia sua falta principalmente a noite na hora de colocá-lo para dormir, porém Emma não tinha escolha. O trabalho noturno na Rabbit Hole era o que sustentava ambos. Por causa disso e de outros motivos, Emma decidiu que Henry ficaria mais um ano sem estudar, ele era pequeno, ainda não tinha idade para entrar no primeiro ano e ela não queria deixá-lo mais longe ainda.

-Eu prometo que não importa o que você escolher, eu vou ficar do seu lado o tempo todo. -Emma sorriu enquanto dava a tigela com os cereais e o leite para Henry que logo em seguida encheu a colher e levou a boca. -Hey, vamos com calma. -ela riu ao ver o filho mastigando o monte de cereal ao mesmo tempo em que queria rir.

-A gente pode andar de bicicleta? -a pergunta do menino pegou Emma de surpresa. A bicicleta dele não tinha mais condições de ser usada, e era o que ele mais gostava de fazer. Porém Emma também não queria estragar a surpresa dizendo que compraria uma bicicleta nova pra ele.

Então apenas se levantou e foi até o filho se sentando em uma cadeira ao lado dele. Passou a mão por seus cabelos enquanto o menino enchia mais uma colher com cereais e levava a boca.

-A sua bicicleta precisa de um descanso, você não acha? -ela perguntou fazendo uma careta e Henry apenas a olhou tristinho.

-Mas eu gosto tanto dela mamãe, não quero ficar sem minha bicicleta. -ele falou com a boquinha toda suja de cereais.

Emma então pegou o guardanapo em cima da mesa e limpou a boca do pequeno, enquanto pensava em algo que pudesse dizer e que não o deixasse triste.

-Vamos fazer assim, a gente deixa a bicicleta quietinha hoje e vamos dar uma volta no parque. O que acha?

-Ta bom. -os olhinhos do garoto brilharam e ele respondeu sorridente. -Mas amanhã eu vou poder andar na minha bicicleta, né mamãe?

-Por que você não escreve uma cartinha para o Papai Noel e pede uma bicicleta nova pra ele? Quem sabe ele não te trás uma de presente no Natal.

-Mas mamãe, Papai Noel tem tanta carta pra ler, será que ele vai encontrar a minha? -Henry fez uma carinha confusa e Emma não resistiu e lhe beijou a bochecha antes de dizer enquanto acariciava seus cabelos.

-Eu ouvi dizer que ele atende os pedidos dos meninos que realmente acreditam nele. Então se você acreditar bastante, ele vai ler a sua. -Emma sorriu torcendo para que isso fosse verdade e Papai Noel pudesse atender aos seus pedidos também.

-Eu acredito mamãe. -Henry assentiu enquanto remexia os cereais com a colher. Ficou alguns segundos parado apenas olhando o leite balançar na tigela e o silêncio se estendeu por um tempo.

-No que você ta pensando meu pequeno? -a loira perguntou ao perceber o silêncio do filho.

-Mamãe ... -Henry ergueu o olhar para a mãe e Emma percebeu que seus olhos estavam brilhando. - ... acho que eu não vou pedir uma bicicleta nova. Se eu acredito tanto no Papai Noel e ele atende os pedidos dos meninos que acreditam que nem eu, então eu vou pedir uma vida melhor pra ele.

Emma teve de respirar fundo para segurar as lágrimas que instantaneamente se formaram em seus olhos. Não podia derramá-las ali na frente do filho, mas ouvi-lo dizer aquilo havia feito seu peito se encher de dor e logo em seguida ser tomado por um amor imenso e uma vontade enorme de pegá-lo nos braços e garantir que eles teriam sim uma vida melhor, mesmo que o bom velhinho não pudesse atender a esse pedido.

-Por que disse isso meu amor? O que é uma vida melhor pra você? -Emma perguntou com dificuldade tentando não chorar.

-Eu não sei o que é uma vida melhor, mas eu ouço a senhora dizer isso toda hora, que queria uma vida melhor pra nós dois e então eu achei que isso era mais importante de pedir. No Natal sempre dizem que temos de pedir coisas muito boas e importantes... -ele falou estendendo a palavra muito por mais alguns "us". –... Então eu acho que esse pedido é grande, maior que uma bicicleta. -ele completou e Emma não podia estar mais orgulhosa do filho que tinha e era a sua única alegria e motivação para continuar vivendo.

-E se a mamãe te disser que eu também posso mandar uma cartinha pra ele pedindo essa vida melhor? Aí eu peço isso e você pede a sua bicicleta e a gente acredita muito em tudo isso juntos. O que você acha? -ela conseguiu sorrir e o sorriso aumentou quando Henry sorriu também.

-Papai Noel conversa com as mamães também? -ele perguntou animado e a loira assentiu. -Então a gente pode pedir tudo isso e escrever as cartas juntos? -a sua voz agora era de pura agitação e alegria.

-Claro que sim meu amor. -Emma segurou o rostinho do pequeno entre as mãos e lhe beijou as bochechas, a testa, o nariz enquanto o garoto ria. Então apenas parou o olhando nos olhos e falou. -A mamãe te ama muito, ta bom ?

Henry apenas assentiu antes de dizer: -Também amo você mamãe ! -e a loira lhe deu mais um beijo demorado no rosto.

-Então agora termina de comer o seu cereal pra gente poder ir ao parque, ta bom ? -ela perguntou e o garoto balançou a cabeça animado e então voltou para as colheradas de cereal, mas agora Emma podia ver alegria em seu pequeno e torcia para que ela não o deixasse em momento algum.

Ela permaneceu sentada ao lado do filho enquanto ele comia e vez ou outra olhava para a mãe e sorria, Emma retribuía da mesma maneira e então passava a mão pelos seus cabelos. Assim que Henry terminou, Emma o levou até o banheiro.

-Vamos escovar esses dentões então? -ela brincou apertando as bochechas do filho que deu risada enquanto ela pegava as escovas e colocava pasta nelas.

Após escovarem os dentes, foram até o quarto do pequeno para Emma o trocar de roupa. Assim que abriu as gavetas para pegar a peça, percebeu que tinha algo mais faltando naquela casa: roupas novas. Mas não queria se importar com isso agora, mesmo que ela soubesse que ficaria pensando nisso até poder comprar roupas novas para o filho. Hoje era dia de brincar com seu pequeno e nada poderia entristecê-la.

Ambos se trocaram rapidinho e então saíram rumo ao parque.

~~Rabbit Hole~~

Emma e Henry caminharam de mãos dadas até o parque da cidade. O garoto ia pulando sobre as plantas e as pedras que encontrava nas calçadas e Emma sempre lhe pedia para tomar cuidado, porém sorria ao ver o filho se divertindo com a brincadeira, principalmente quando ele a olhava com um sorriso travesso no rosto e gargalhava.

Chegaram então ao parque onde haviam várias crianças brincando. Enquanto umas usavam o balanço e o escorregador, Henry correu direto para a caixa de areia onde ele adorava brincar. O simples gesto de pegar a areia com a mão e vê-la escapando por entre os seus dedos, o fazia rir. A loira então se sentou no banco mais próximo a caixa de areia e ficou olhando o filho brincar, e Henry vez ou outra se virava pra ela e mostrava a areia que escorria por sua mão e logo em seguida dava risada e sua mãe ria junto enquanto comentava algo animado.

Emma então passou a olhar as mães e os filhos que estavam no parque naquele dia. Todos bem vestidos, todas as crianças segurando seus carrinhos e bonecas que por certo haviam sido caros, todas andando com algodão doce ou pipoca pra lá e pra cá. Essas cenas apertavam o coração da loira, pois tudo o que ela mais queria era poder dar uma vida melhor para seu filho, poder lhe dar os brinquedos que ele queria, roupas novas e bonitas e ter dinheiro para trazê-lo ao parque e comprar tudo o que ele tivesse vontade.

Mas assim que seu olhar parou na pequena caixa de areia e ela viu Henry brincando sozinho, com roupas simples e um ponhado de areia em mãos, porém com o maior sorriso que ela já havia visto em seu rosto, o coração da loira se encheu de pura alegria. Henry era apenas um garoto de 6 anos, ele não sabia das dificuldades da vida, mas Emma podia sentir que ele era feliz apesar de tudo. E aquele sorriso no rosto do seu filho, era o que dava forças para ela continuar batalhando para dar um futuro melhor a ele, era o que lhe dava forças para todas as noites ir até a boate Rabbit Hole, vestir aquelas roupas brilhantes, colocar no rosto a maquiagem carregada e subir no palco pronta para o Show.

Se ela fosse sozinha na vida, por certo já teria arrumado algum serviço de período integral no comércio e até poderia estar cursando alguma faculdade, porém ela não era sozinha e apesar de tudo, Emma agradecia por isso. Era só por causa de Henry que ela continuava lutando na vida, e mesmo com todo esse sofrimento, ela agradecia por ter seu filho junto de si. O garoto nunca reclamava de nada, afinal ele era apenas um garoto, mas Emma sabia que ele iria crescer e era apenas no futuro dele que ela pensava.

Tentou afastar os pensamentos ruins quando sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas e algumas teimarem em escapar, e Emma tratou logo de enxugá-las enquanto via Henry correr até ela com uma pequena flor em mãos. A loira então se levantou e tomou o filho em seus braços antes dele lhe estender o presente.

-Pra você mamãe !

Emma apenas sorriu e pegou a flor das mãos do garoto antes de lhe beijar o rosto inúmeras vezes completamente emocionada, pelo filho maravilhoso que a vida havia lhe dado. Emma só não reclamava da vida por completo, porque ela tinha lhe dado seu maior tesouro, um tesouro muito mais precioso que qualquer bem material.

-Ah meu amor, a mamãe amou a florzinha. Obrigada ! -ela beijou o rosto do garoto mais algumas vezes. -Eu tenho o filho mais lindo desse mundo, eu já te falei isso hoje ? -ela perguntou enquanto fazia cócegas na barriga do garoto que apenas riu.

-Posso ir no balanço ? -Henry perguntou apontando para o brinquedo do outro lado do parquinho.

-Só se você deixar eu te empurrar ?

Henry assentiu com a cabeça enquanto abria um enorme sorriso, Emma apenas o beijou o rosto mais uma vez antes de colocá-lo no chão e vê-lo correr até o brinquedo. Ficaram brincando no balanço por um longo tempo, até o garoto se cansar dele e sair correndo atrás de alguns passarinhos que estavam cantando em uma árvore próxima ao parque.

-Henry, não corra para a rua. -Emma o advertiu enquanto o seguia com certa pressa e assim que o alcançou, o pegou no colo e o levou para ver os passarinhos.

Ficaram no parque até se aproximar da hora do almoço, Henry agora estava brincando no escorregador e Emma estava logo ao lado do brinquedo e segurava na mão do filho quando ele ia descer escorregando. Por estar se aproximando do meio dia, os raios solares já estavam altos. Henry escorregava, se levantava animado e subia no brinquedo de novo, até em uma vez que ele escorregou com a ajuda da mãe, mas parou na base do brinquedo de cabeça baixa e a loira ao perceber isso, se abaixou ao lado do garoto.

-O que aconteceu meu amor? -ela perguntou enquanto erguia o rosto do filho para poder olhar em seus olhos e assim que o fez, percebeu um sangramento no nariz do garoto. -Henry, você bateu o rostinho em algum lugar? -ela perguntou e o garoto negou com a cabeça assustado. -Você tá sentindo alguma coisa? -ele tornou a negar com a cabeça antes de fazer bico. -O que aconteceu? -ela limpou o sangue do nariz do filho com sua própria blusa e com cuidado.

-Eu não sei mamãe, eu não fiz nada. -Henry respondeu ainda assustado e logo em seguida começou a chorar. Emma o pegou no colo e lhe abraçou dizendo que estava tudo bem, ela sabia que Henry ficava assim sempre que se machucava, mas um sangramento no nariz era a primeira vez que acontecia e isso preocupou Emma.

Ela então se levantou com o pequeno que chorava em seus braços, então puxou o rostinho do filho para poder olhar pra ele e percebeu que o sangramento havia parado e ela então respirou aliviada enquanto enxugava as lágrimas do filho.

-Ta tudo bem meu amorzinho, não precisa chorar, já passou. -ela falava enquanto o balançava em seus braços e ele ia parando de chorar. -Ta tudo bem? -ela perguntou e ele assentiu com a cabeça. -Vamos pra casa então? -ele assentiu de novo e então tomaram o rumo de casa.

No meio do caminho Henry já havia melhorado e o sorriso havia voltado ao seu rosto, a carinha de choro já havia sumido e ele se inquietou no colo da loira que teve de colocá-lo no chão. Henry então tornou a pular sobre as plantas e as pedras no caminho e quando estavam se aproximando do Grande Muralha, o garoto soltou da mão de sua mãe e saiu correndo em direção ao restaurante.

-Henry, toma cuidado! -Emma gritou preocupada enquanto via o filho correr em direção de casa, sem dar tempo dela segurá-lo.

Naquela sexta-feira Regina resolveu mudar de hábito e pegou as chaves da Mercedes dirigindo sem um rumo certo. A principio ela não estava pensando em nada em especifico. Até que a lembrança dos olhos verdes lhe invadirem os pensamentos. Quando chegou a Boston virou à esquerda e acabou por entrar em um bairro diferente de tudo o que já tinha visto. O bairro era simples, tinha alguns prédios com inscrições de origem asiática. Regina não possuía conhecimento especifico da cultura ali exposta, mas acreditava que aquela era uma colônia Chinesa na cidade.

O carro parecia imponente demais no cenário simplório da vila. Regina ia estacionar o carro quando um menininho passou correndo e ela freou bruscamente. O garotinho caiu no chão por causa do susto. Ao ver que a criança havia caído Regina saiu do carro para verificar o estado do menino. A prefeita se aproximou do garoto e antes mesmo de tocá-lo ouviu um grito de pavor de uma mãe desesperada.

\- Tire as mãos do meu filho! – rugiu entre dentes.

Regina imediatamente retirou as mãos que iam em direção a figura infantil, mas manteve contato visual com o menino. Emma se aproximou apressada tocando a face do filho.

\- Henry, você está bem? – questionou Emma. O menino confirmou com um menear de cabeça. – Tem alguma coisa doendo? Machucou em algum lugar? – perguntou aflita.

\- Não, mamãe. Eu caí. – explicou ele.

\- Quantas vezes eu já disse que não é para correr no meio da rua, meu amor? – deu uma bronca e ao ver os olhinhos castanhos do filho marejados, abraçou-o para confortá-lo.

\- Desculpe – disse Regina interrompendo o momento de mãe e filho.

\- Ainda bem que meu filho está bem. Por que se ele não estivesse, você não sabe o que eu poderia ser capaz de fazer. – disse finalmente olhando para a mulher que quase atropelou seu filho.

\- Posso leva-los ao hospital, se você permitir – ofereceu.

\- Acho que não vai precisar – Emma deixou que seus olhos observassem a motorista louca.

\- Me perdoe, eu estava distraída – confessou a dona da Mercedes. – Posso pelo menos pagar um almoço para vocês? Como forma de me desculpar?

\- Olha, eu não sou nenhum caso de caridade para você prestar serviço comunitário. Você se sente culpada, e deveria mesmo se sentir, mas nesse momento eu só quero que meu filho se recupere do trauma que ele sofreu. – Henry que estava nos braços da mãe, apertava a camisa da mãe com força, o menino ainda estava em estado de choque. Emma percebendo o estado do filho forçou-se a se acalmar para cuidar do garotinho.

\- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos curtos.

\- Meu nome não é de seu interesse – Emma disse ríspida.

\- Com todo respeito, eu não estava falando com você. – os olhos castanhos procurava o olhar confuso do garotinho.

\- Henry – disse baixinho.

\- Henry? Esse é o mesmo nome do meu pai – Regina conseguiu com a informação ganhar a atenção de mãe e filho. – Posso te perguntar uma coisa Henry? – o menino envergonhado procurou aprovação ao olhar para a mãe, como Emma não manifestou nenhuma objeção, Henry afirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você está com fome?

\- Sim.

\- Qual o seu prato preferido?

\- Macarrão – respondeu ele. Durante a conversa Emma permanecia encarando a motorista e a impressão de que ela lhe era familiar começou a martelar em sua cabeça. Além do fato de que Henry que era um menino tímido com estranhos estar conversando com a morena à sua frente.

\- Que tal... Vocês dois me acompanharem para um almoço?

Emma não saberia dizer o que foi ao certo, se foi a voz doce ou o olhar carinhoso que a mulher estava a lançar em sua direção ou até mesmo a insistência infatigável em recompensá-los do susto, quando se deu conta estava sentada numa mesa do Grande Muralha de frente para a... Percebeu que não sabia o nome da mulher de cabelos curtos.

\- Acho que não me lembro de você ter dado o seu nome – afirmou.

\- É por que eu não disse – respondeu. Emma questionava-a com um olhar inquisidor, até que ela cedeu e resolveu dizer seu nome. – Regina – estendeu a mão por cima da mesa de madeira, o gesto foi ignorado por Emma, mas não por Henry que iniciou o aperto de mãos seguido de um soco amistoso na palma da prefeita, o gesto fez a mulher sorrir.

\- Olá Henry! – a garçonete aparentemente já conhecia o menino. Desculpe interrompê-los, qual o pedido de vocês?

\- Yakisoba – disse o garotinho entusiasmado para Mai-lin.

\- E você Emma? – disse a atendente revelando sem querer a sua identidade para a estranha.

\- Mai vou querer um copo d'agua apenas – respondeu cordial.

Regina olhou para a mãe do garotinho, deixando a informação do nome da mulher de cabelos loiros arquivada em sua memória e depois voltou a atenção para a garçonete.

\- Será então uma porção de Yakisoba para o Henry, um copo d'agua para Emma e para mim serão dois rolinhos primavera – algo na forma como a motorista pronunciou o nome da loira fez com que algo despertasse em Emma. Ela só não sabia ainda direito o quê.


	3. Capitulo 3

O GPS apitou indicando que ela havia chegado ao local do clube de entretenimento, a construção antiga que antes parecia abandonada estava aos poucos se tornando familiar para Regina. Como da primeira vez haviam alguns veículos importados estacionados ao redor do prédio. O cascalho e a brita eram testemunhas dos passos firmes de Regina, que nessa ocasião escolheu calçar uma bota Chanel. Optou pela segurança sem perder o estilo, embora não tivesse o conforto total calçando as botas de couro preto.

A prefeita aproximou-se da entrada e foi recebida por uma figura alta vestida de terno negro. Como da primeira vez, Regina deveria mostrar que tinha um passaporte de acesso ao local. Foi então que expôs o pulso esquerdo onde o relógio dourado estava.

– Qual o animal considerado o rei da floresta? – questionou ele.

– O leão? – O funcionário deu-se por satisfeito com a resposta.

– Tenha uma ótima noite senhora Mills – abriu a porta liberando sua entrada.

O click-clack que a bota fazia no mármore que cobria o chão reverberava no lobby. A porta do cofre estava guardada por três homens seguranças. O mais alto deles abriu a porta do cofre e Regina andava em direção ao interior da boate quando ouviu uma voz estridente chamar seu nome.

– Regina Mills – a loira de olhos azuis usava um penteado cacheado.

– Malévola – Regina não havia se esquecido do nome da mulher que ela imaginou ser gerente do local.

A loira lançava um olhar faminto pelo corpo de Regina, demorou-se especialmente nas botas que torneavam as coxas da morena e se perdiam debaixo do vestido.

– Chanel? – questionou Malévola.

– Chanel – respondeu com um meio sorriso antes de entrar.

A claridade anterior deu lugar as luzes neons espalhadas. Andou poucos passos antes de chegar perto do palco em formato da letra “T”. Acrobatas da noite estavam realizando manobras variadas no poledance. Exatamente como da visita anterior havia garçonetes com pouquíssimo figurino servindo o público predominantemente masculino no bar.

Regina decidiu sentar-se no mesmo lugar que ficou da primeira vez. No sofá preto de couro a direita do palco, procurou uma garçonete com os olhos. Um homem careca estava ganhando um lapdance de uma dançarina. Imediatamente Regina se lembrou da regra de olhar, mas não poder tocar. Alertou-se mentalmente que ela deveria obedecer as regras, o que aconteceu em sua primeira visita não iria se repetir.

As luzes neon piscaram anunciando uma nova atração. “Boa noite, mais uma apresentação essa noite! Com vocês: The Pillow Princess!” disse o locutor com entusiasmo. Diferente do anúncio de Princesa Swan, essa dançarina parecia não ser tão aclamada. Alguns poucos assovios e palmas foram ouvidos por Regina antes de tudo se tornar escuro como breu.

 

– Emma?! – chamou Claire.

– Hã?! – respondeu a dançarina tirando os fones de ouvido.

– Você não vai acreditar em que está aqui hoje.

– Eu não estou a fim de adivinhar Claire.

– Mas é muito mais divertido se você pelo menos tentar.

– Ok. É o presidente? – debochou a loira.

–Não sua boba. Não é o presidente. – Emma não deu mais nenhum palpite o deu permissão para que Claire continuasse – Ela é nova filiada do clube, mas parece que irá virar uma cliente assídua.

– Não pode ser?! – a mente de Emma logo pensou na cliente que teve na primeira e única vez que fez uma sessão particular num quarto privado.

– Sim, é aquela cliente que você teve a sua primeira vez – a brincadeira fora feita de propósito e por um motivo desconhecido por Claire fez com que Emma corasse na maçã do rosto. – Como foi? – arguiu curiosa.

– Nada de mais – disse rápido, ela não podia admitir que mesmo depois de dois anos trabalhando no Rabbit Hole a única vez em que sentiu prazer em estar trabalhando fora justamente com a cliente de cabelos curtos.

– Qual é? Emma! Você não vai dizer nada? – insistiu.

– O que acontece no Rabbit Hole...

– Fica no Rabbit Hole – completou Claire.

O clube funcionava com um acordo bilateral, a boate ditava regras que os clientes tinham por obrigação que obedecer assim fornecendo uma segurança às funcionárias e por sua vez, as funcionárias eram proibidas de divulgar e trocar informações pessoais sobre os clientes que frequentavam o local.

Se Emma já não estivesse totalmente focada em fazer uma boa apresentação, quando Claire disse que a tal cliente estava presente essa noite, esse seria o motivo pelo qual Emma faria uma apresentação inesquecível.

A dançarina que se apresentara por ultimo saiu do palco e passou por Emma. Os olhos azuis se cruzaram com os verdes. No lado do alto falante dos camarins uma luz vermelha piscou. Emma conseguiu ouvir o locutor anunciar a sua vez de entrar no palco. “Senhoras e Senhores! A apresentação mais quente da noite está chegando! Com vocês: The Swan Princess!” disse o locutor com entusiasmo.

[Apresentação Love Sex Magic –( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raB8z_tXq7A ) ]

O figurino da noite era um paletó preto, camisa social branca, uma gravata lisa de cor preta e um chapéu tipo cartola da mesma cor. Suas vestimentas usuais como a meia calça cor da pele, calcinha e sutiã estavam por debaixo da fantasia para apresentação.

Emma surgiu no palco e um silêncio rapidamente se estabeleceu. Um foco de luz direcionado a ela, causando uma sombra em seu rosto por causa do chapéu. Chegou ao palco com um andar matador, sua postura exalava sedução. No início da música estalou os dedos da mão direita e depois trouxe o braço para o lado do corpo. Começou a andar até a interseção do palco de formato de letra “T” e como sempre ganhou a atenção imediata de todo o público ali presente. Rodopiou sensualmente ao ritmo da música, seu corpo embalado pelo som que tocava alto nas caixas de som espalhadas pelo estabelecimento.

Desceu dobrando os joelhos e movimentou as mãos da coxa até os joelhos antes de recobrar a posição ereta novamente. Ao seu lado havia um pole dance que na coreografia de hoje Emma pretendia usar. Girou nos calcanhares e agarrou a barra de ferro com a mão canhota, circundou o poste metálico e trocou de mão antes de descer mais uma vez ao realizar a manobra com os joelhos, na subida a mão esquerda segurou o chapéu. O acessório que prendia a cascata de cachos loiros voou em direção à Regina que assistia a apresentação mais excitada do que da primeira vez.

O chapéu pousou em cima do colo da morena que olhou o adorno e quando subiu o olhar jurou ver uma piscadela da artista em sua direção. Graças ao ambiente escuro, Regina tinha certeza de que ninguém haveria de notar suas faces rubras. A palma de sua mão estava levemente suada e para disfarçar sua inquietação ela cruzou as pernas, movimento que não lhe ofereceu alívio, muito pelo contrário já que a dançarina depois de ter retirado o paletó estava agora tirando a camisa social branca.

Com um movimento rebelde, Emma abriu a camiseta com as duas mãos quase estourando os botões. Um truque muito utilizado no ramo era fazer a camisa branca de linho costurada com botões falsos e fechada apenas com velcro. O efeito dramático permanecia, mas a peça de roupa continuaria intacta para ser usada de novo. O lingerie que a dançarina vestia por baixo da fantasia era claramente contrastante com as peças anteriormente tiradas e atiradas no público. O sutiã era todo bordado em lantejoulas de cor cobre, e a parte de baixo era composta pela calcinha preta por cima da meia calça.

Regina admirou o corpo belo e totalmente em forma da dançarina. The Swan Princess habitava o imaginário de muitos frequentadores do Rabbit Hole, não era para menos, a loira era um espetáculo totalmente à parte. Uma das garçonetes passava e Regina não se conteve chamou a funcionária para pedir por um dos serviços da boate.

– Em que posso lhe ser útil? – questionou a garçonete.

– Quero uma hora no quarto privado com a Swan Princess – declarou Regina.

O mistério que envolvia a dançarina de movimentos sensuais e exuberantes atormentara Regina durante todo aquele tempo. Ela não parava de pensar nos belíssimos olhos verdes que por um segundo pareceram tão familiares e ao mesmo tempo tão distantes.

– Senhora, Swan não aceita convites desse tipo – disse a garçonete com convicção.

– Tenho certeza de que ela irá me atender assim como fez da última vez. – Emily estava de férias do Rabbit Hole e voltara hoje para trabalhar, não sabia que Emma tinha finalmente atendido a tentação de ir para uma sessão privada com um cliente antes.

– Tudo bem, avisarei de sua proposta, mas eu não posso responder por ela. – anunciou antes de se retirar.

– Emma?! – Emily chamou a dançarina assim que a loira apareceu nas coxias do palco.

– Sim – respondeu.

– Você tem um pedido.

– Eu não faço apresentações particulares – respondeu Emma como de costume.

– Acho que isso mudou desde a última vez, não? – alfinetou a garçonete.

Emma pensou em sua primeira e única apresentação particular que tinha feito em toda a sua carreira no Rabbit Hole. Flashes de olhos castanhos questionadores lhe apareceram sob as pálpebras quando ela fechou os olhos, pronta para retirar a sombra prateada daquela região.

– Ela é bonita, tem os cabelos curtos, é bem vestida, está usando botas pretas Chanel que são de matar. Por que não arriscar? – completou Emily.

Emma não queria arriscar, pois o que sentiu com a morena foi excitante e aterrorizador ao mesmo tempo. Perdeu o controle da situação num piscar de olhos. O que era para ser simplesmente uma dança de colo transformou-se numa sessão de amasso em que ambas terminaram frustradas. Além do que o clube não aprovaria uma relação de exclusividade da parte de Emma. Se ela começasse a ceder e iniciar algumas sessões particulares, logo teria que ir acrescentando nomes a sua lista, o que no final das contas seria interessante apenas para o clube e não para si mesma. Ela não era esse tipo de mulher.

– Eu precisava de um extra para comprar um presente para o meu filho, foi coisa de uma vez só.

– Emma, eu sei que você luta com dificuldades. Eu não tenho nem o talento e nem corpo que você possui para ser dançarina. Por que se eu tivesse, faria um pé de meia e depois ia viver minha vida quando já tivesse dinheiro suficiente para parar de trabalhar na noite. – confessou a garçonete.

– Emily eu não posso – disse com pesar.

– Não pode? Ou não quer? – Emma não parecia estabelecer uma diferença entre as duas questões, no final das contas elas eram iguais, não eram?

– Apenas diga que eu não estou mais disponível. – falou e voltou-se mais uma vez para o espelho para retirar a maquiagem.

Emily voltou para o salão principal, avistou Regina com um Martini na mão. A cliente exibia classe nos detalhes mais ínfimos como a maneira que segurava a taça com a bebida feita de gim e vermute seco.

– Então... – encorajou Regina, paciência não era um traço de personalidade que possuía.

– The Swan Princess não estará disponível essa noite. – avisou a funcionária.

A notícia pegou a prefeita desprevenida, ela imaginou e esperava por um segundo encontro. Não um encontro tradicional, mas aquele que compartilharam no quarto individual em que sentiu a pele macia da dançarina sobre a sua.

– Você pode me dizer o motivo? – questionou a prefeita.

– Eu não estou autorizada a passar nenhuma informação das outras funcionárias para nenhum cliente – esclareceu.

– Mas você poderia dar um bilhete meu para ela? – disse Regina dando uma gorjeta generosa para Emily.

– Claro – disse a garçonete.

Regina pegou um guardanapo da bandeja que Emily carregava e a caneta que ficava depositava no meio do decote mais que generoso da funcionária do clube. Rabiscou algumas palavras numa caligrafia elegante e devolveu a caneta para o local de onde veio.

– Por favor, entregue isso à ela.

Claro que Regina ficara desapontada, a única razão pela qual voltou foi para ver a dançarina. Todas as outras apresentações não tinham a menor importância para ela. Ficou com dúvida se o bilhete chegaria ao destino de fato, esperou alguns minutos e nem um sinal da dançarina misteriosa. Terminou o Martini e se levantou para ir embora, o seu trajeto foi observado por Emily e Claire.

As duas mulheres pensando coisas distintas. Emily queria ter a sorte de encontrar algum ricaço para ser um cliente fixo seu, em sua opinião seria como ganhar na loteria. E Emma com uma oportunidade de ouro nas mãos se recusando a aceitar a investida de uma mulher tão bonita e poderosa. Já Claire sabia que a situação de Emma era outra, ela apenas estava trabalhando ali por pura necessidade. Diferente de outras dançarinas que além de oferecerem seus serviços no clube, ganhavam extras se encontrando com os clientes fora do horário expediente.

Uma terceira mulher também estava a observar a morena, Malévola acompanhou com o olhar a mulher de cabelos curtos passando pela porta do cofre do Rabbit Hole. A gerente do clube de entretenimento viu Regina pagar a quantia de consumo da noite antes de se dirigir até a saída quando um dos funcionários da equipe de segurança se aproximou da loira.

– Mr. Gold está aqui – avisou ele.

– Mas ele só deveria vir na segunda-feira... – Malévola fora pega de surpresa com a chegada do patrão. Mr. Gold raramente ia ao Rabbit Hole no horário de funcionamento, certamente algo de grave havia acontecido e a gerente se preparava mentalmente para lidar com a fúria do seu chefe.

 

Emma terminava de retirar a maquiagem carregada do rosto com certa pressa. De vez em quando olhava para o relógio de parede, os ponteiros pareciam correr mais rápido a cada pensamento da loira direcionado ao filho. Mais uma noite em que ela estava saindo tarde do Clube, mais uma noite em que ela chegaria em casa e o seu pequeno já estaria dormindo, sem seu beijo de boa noite. Emma não sabia se isso doía mais em si mesma por não poder estar perto de seu filho, ou se doía mais em Henry que ainda não entendia direito o porquê da mãe não estar presente para dar-lhe a “especial boa noite".

A cada algodão que a loira passava no rosto e voltava cheio de brilho, e o movimento trazia junto um Flash dos acontecimentos dessa noite. A morena dos olhos castanhos misteriosos havia voltado e Emma tentava dispersar um pensamento em específico, aquele que lhe dizia que a morena só havia voltado por causa dela. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas o pensamento de certa forma havia lhe causado certo desconforto no peito, ou seria conforto? E era por essa questão, que a loira se sentia confusa.

Agora Emma se perguntava se foi por esse motivo que havia subido no palco disposta a fazer a melhor de suas apresentações. Será que havia feito uma de suas melhores performances só por causa dela? Parou então olhando para o espelho a sua frente e quando o pensamento passou pela sua cabeça, ela apenas a balançou e voltou ao que estava fazendo, mas as lembranças não a deixaram. Ela havia jogado o chapéu para a morena, e ela não sabia se havia feito isso porque quis, ou se porque o ato já estava gravado em si, afinal foi para aquele mesmo canto que ela jogou sua calcinha na última apresentação, para aquele canto, para aquele colo. Novamente tentou dispersar o pensamento, não teve muito resultado.

Quando terminou de retirar todas as cores e o brilho de seu rosto, arrumou todos seus produtos e então parou olhando para o espelho, e dessa vez ela não fugiu dele. Agora a mulher que ela via a sua frente era tão diferente da que estava ali a alguns minutos atrás. Nesse rosto não havia mais brilho, e nem era de maquiagem que Emma se referia. Nesse rosto ela apenas via uma mulher, da qual a vida já havia maltratado tanto e que com certeza não podia misturar sua vida profissional com a pessoal. Se a morena um dia a conhecesse dessa maneira, como ela realmente era, talvez nunca mais quisesse vê-la, e a loira nem sabia ao certo porquê havia pensado e se preocupado tanto com isso. Porém agora o mais importante era sair do Clube e ir correndo para casa, afinal aquela mulher tinha um único brilho importante, ela era mãe e precisava cuidar do seu filho.

Encaminhou-se para o vestiário e as roupas da boate começaram a dar lugar as roupas simples da loira. Emma estava vestindo sua calça jeans surrada quando ouviu Emily entrar no quarto chamando por ela:

–Emma? Cadê você?

–Oi Emily, estou me trocando. Precisa de algo?

–Não, só vim lhe trazer um recado. -a garçonete mal completou a frase e Emma sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha.

–De quem? -perguntou com receio enquanto enfiava com pressa a regata branca.

–Bem, alguém ficou desapontada por não poder ter uma apresentação especial. -Emily falou enquanto a loira saía do vestiário e passava por ela com uma expressão confusa no rosto e ajeitando o cabelo. -Ela pediu pra mim lhe entregar um bilhete. -estendeu então o papel para a loira que apenas o olhou por alguns segundos em silêncio. -Vamos Emma, é só um bilhete, não vai lhe morder. -completou e então viu a loira pegar o papel sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

–Obrigada! -a loira agradeceu com um sorriso tímido no rosto, não queria demonstrar o quanto havia ficado surpresa com aquilo. Emily porém não se retirou do quarto e a loira percebeu quais eram as suas intenções. -Já pode ir Emily, boa noite!

A garçonete revirou os olhos e então se despediu com outro "Boa noite" antes de sair do quarto. Emma não iria ler o bilhete em sua frente e ela se deu por vencida, afinal sabia o quão cabeça dura a loira era em alguns momentos, e quando o assunto era seu trabalho, isso aumentava.

Emma segurou o bilhete sem saber o que pensar, podia sentir o perfume da morena empregnado na folha de papel, um perfume que trouxe lembranças íntimas para a loira que tratou logo de despistá-las. A morena havia se mostrado um tanto misteriosa na noite em que ela foi junto da loira para o quarto privado, um tanto misteriosa e oportunista, afinal mesmo sabendo das regras do Clube, de poder olhar, mas não poder tocar, ela as quebrou. Isso fez Emma se lembrar de quem ela realmente era, e com certeza ela não era a Swan Princess e muito menos do status de quem frequentava o local, logo a morena era alguma ricaça mesquinha que estava ali apenas em busca de diversão. Revirou os olhos e então enfiou o bilhete no bolso de trás da calça, não estava interessada em ler aquelas palavras que por certo não lhe acrescentariam em nada.

Pegou suas coisas, apagou as luzes e saiu do seu camarim. Passou por algumas garçonetes que estavam no corredor e as cumprimentou antes de se encaminhar para a saída dos fundos. Se Emma não precisasse dar uma vida melhor para o seu filho, com certeza não iria estar naquele local passando por tamanha humilhação. Rabbit Hole era um Clube chique, e pessoas do status dela tinham de sair pela porta dos fundos, afinal a da frente era apenas para quem tem de sobra o que a loira estava ali para ganhar.

Saiu da Boate e se encaminhou então para seu Fusca amarelo, que parecia mais uma lata velha ambulante, que estava estacionado em uma rua escura que ficava logo em frente a saída dos fundos do Clube. A loira havia conseguido comprar o carro semi-novo quando ainda não tinha Henry, e só não tinha o vendido porque precisava dele para se locomover da Boate até sua casa.

Entrou no automóvel, deu partida e em questão de minutos a grande Rabbit Hole foi ficando para trás. Algum tempo depois, Emma entrou na Vila Chinesa e estacionou o carro em frente ao restaurante Grande Muralha, saiu do veículo e como sempre, subiu as escadas correndo. Mais uma vez, ao entrar em casa, encontrou Ruby ao lado da cama do garoto que já havia adormecido. A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar de compaixão e então se levantou deixando que a loira ocupasse o lugar em que antes ela estava.

–Faz tempo que ele dormiu? -perguntou enquanto passava de leve a mão pelos cabelos do filho.

–Um pouquinho, eu fiquei aqui, pois ele me pediu para lhe contar uma história de ninar. -a ruiva falou enquanto observava a loira beijar a testa do filho de maneira demorada.

–Ele passou a noite bem? -Emma perguntou, afinal havia ficado preocupada com o incidente de mais cedo no parque, porém seu peito se aliviou ao ver a amiga assentindo com a cabeça.

–Ficou sim. -ela sorriu enquanto via a loira voltar a acariciar os cabelos do filho. -Bom, eu já vou indo então.

–Tudo bem. -a loira se levantou e a acompanhou até a porta. -Muito Obrigada Ruby! -falou antes de a babá sair e em agradecimento recebeu um sorriso sincero de volta.

Depois retornou para o quarto do filho e o observou dormir por longos minutos, até que o sono a pegou. Beijou o garoto mais uma vez e então se levantou e foi até seu quarto, retirou a regata e logo em seguida a calça jeans e a jogou em um canto enquanto pegava seu pijama e o colocava com certa pressa. Já vestida para dormir, recolheu as roupas que havia jogado no chão e assim que puxou a calça jeans, o papel que estava em seu bolso voou e caiu perto de seus pés. Emma pegou o papel e se sentou na cama, quase havia se esquecido do bendito bilhete que recebera da morena misteriosa. Não sabia o motivo, mas sentia medo de abri-lo e perceber que tudo o que ela havia pensado sobre a morena fosse verdade, que ela era apenas mais uma pessoa procurando diversão naquele local.

Pensou em guardar o bilhete mais uma vez, porém a dúvida continuava lhe atormentando. Pegou o guardanapo de papel, respirou fundo e o abriu, afinal ela havia ajudado a morena a quebrar as regras do Clube naquela noite. Encontrou uma caligrafia elegante e perfeita, como quem a escreveu, e então leu o que estava escrito:

“As pessoas são divididas em três: mente, coração e corpo. Você conquistou minha mente, fez palpitar meu coração e meu corpo já sente saudade do seu.” - R. Mills

A loira levou a mão a boca, surpresa com o que havia encontrado no bilhete. Diferente do que imaginou que encontraria, ali estavam palavras intensas e cheias de sentimentos? Porém, por mais que aquelas palavras lhe parecessem sinceras, a loira não sabia quais as reais intenções por trás delas. Um conflito interno havia se instalado nela, e agora era sua mente que vagava lendo e relendo aquele bilhete, era seu coração que palpitava com os pensamentos que mais lhe agradavam sobre o que nele estava escrito, e mesmo sem querer admitir, seu corpo também já sentia saudade do corpo perfeito e moreno.

Emma agora se sentia mais confusa do que antes. Talvez não ler o bilhete teria sido melhor, afinal ela não teria descoberto coisas que bagunçaram sua mente e o seu coração. Ela não sabia bem ao certo o que pensar e nem o que estava sentindo, só sabia que aquelas palavras haviam mexido com ela, com o seu interior.

Talvez o mistério envolvendo aquela mulher não fosse algo tão mesquinho como ela havia imaginado, um mistério que agora havia aumentando, e se antes Emma queria descobrir quem era aquela mulher, agora ela queria mais ainda. Queria saber quem era a mulher que lhe tirou da profissional como nunca alguém havia conseguido antes, queria saber quem era a dona dos olhos castanhos misteriosos, das palavras que mexeram com seu interior, queria saber quem era R. Mills.

Por fim se levantou e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Não, ela não podia se envolver com nenhuma cliente. Mas quem estava falando em se envolver? Emma encostou-se ao batente da porta e deu mais uma olhada no bilhete. Era apenas um bilhete, não significava nada, talvez fosse apenas fruto da frustração de alguém que não teve o que queria. Aquelas palavras mexeram tanto com ela, que colocar pensamentos contrários em sua mente parecia a melhor opção.

Quem sabe assim ela não se esqueceria de toda essa loucura? Afinal, não poderia se dar ao luxo de imaginar que alguma ricaça se interessaria por ela. Foi até o banheiro e já ia amaçar o papel para jogá-lo no lixo quando aqueles olhos castanhos lhe vieram a mente de novo, tão misteriosos. Aquele olhar podia não significar nada, mas pelo menos ela não queria esquecê-lo.

Desistiu de jogar o bilhete fora, ao invés disso voltou para seu quarto e pegou uma pequena caixinha que deixava guardada no fundo de seu guarda roupa. Lá estavam coisas pequenas, porém importantes, principalmente fotos de Henry quando ainda era um bebê, e foi lá que ela guardou o bilhete. Fechou a caixinha, a colocou de volta no lugar e logo em seguida voltou para o banheiro, jogou água no rosto em uma tentativa de se acalmar, para só então se encaminhar para seu quarto de novo, mas ainda passou no quarto do filho e deu uma última olhada nele. Henry dormia feito um anjo e isso colocou um sorriso em seu rosto.

O sorriso acompanhou a loira até seu quarto, ela apagou as luzes se deitou e então o sorriso aumentou ao se lembrar das palavras daquele bilhete, porém logo foi substituído por um revirar de olhos e os pensamentos do quão tola ela se sentia por isso. Virou-se de lado para tentar dormir, não que esperasse dormir depois de o bilhete ter palpitado seu coração.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitores, aqui estamos nós com mais um capítulo. Primeiramente gostaríamos de agradecer a todos vocês leitores pelo entusiasmo com a história e pela paciência, já que demoramos um pouquinho para atualizá-la. Obrigada também por todas as Mensagens Privadas que nos mandaram pedindo atualização, elogiando a Fic ou nos deixando palavras de motivação. Ficamos muito felizes com o entusiasmo de vocês e com o apoio e carinho que sempre nos mandam. Isso é uma motivação e tanto para nós escritoras. Obrigada também por todos os reviews, e nós vamos responder a todos o mais rápido possível.E vamos então a mais um capítulo. Esperamos que curtam! AMD2012 e Dreamer.

Emma acordou com a luz fraca do sol da manhã entrando por uma fresta entre as cortinas da janela e batendo em seu rosto. Olhou o relógio em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e viu que já estava na hora de se levantar e de acordar Henry, afinal todas as manhãs eram direcionadas ao filho e quanto mais tempo ela pudesse passar ao lado dele, melhor seria.

Sentou-se na cama e ao olhar para o guarda roupas no mesmo instante se lembrou do bilhete que havia recebido da morena misteriosa na noite anterior. A lembrança lhe fez sorrir, diferente do encontro delas no quarto privado que rendeu a loira apenas dor de cabeça durante a manhã. Emma não sabia por que, mas se lembrar das palavras da morena naquele pequeno pedaço de papel lhe aqueciam o peito de uma forma da qual ela não queria pensar agora. Portanto se levantou e foi até o banheiro escovar os dentes e lavar o rosto para despistar o sono e os sonhos, depois voltou ao quarto e trocou de roupas.

Após se trocar foi até o quarto de Henry acordá-lo. Entrou em silêncio e se abaixou ao lado da cama do garoto que dormia com as cobertas todas bagunçadas. Emma sorriu ao ver a cena do filho dormindo como um anjo enquanto ela o chamava.

-Henry... -Emma chamou o garoto algumas vezes até que ele virou o rostinho para ela tentando abrir os olhos e se acostumar com a claridade.

-O que foi mamãe? -o pequeno perguntou enquanto esfregava os olhinhos com as duas mãos.

-Já está na hora de levantar dorminhoco. -a loira soltou um riso fraco enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos do filho sentindo sua pele quente, provavelmente por causa das cobertas.

-Mas eu não quero mamãe, me sinto cansado. -Henry fez bico enquanto se ajeitava como se fosse voltar a dormir.

-Henry, quanto mais dormimos, mais sono temos. É só isso, meu amor. -ela respondeu com uma voz doce.

-Mas eu tô cansado.

Por alguns instantes Emma se preocupou, Henry nunca se sentia dessa maneira, mas provavelmente deveria ser apenas sono e assim que ele se levantasse estaria bem. Então tentou mais uma vez e nessa ela tinha certeza que conseguiria.

-Mas justo hoje que nós íamos passear no Zoológico. -a loira se sentou no chão e fingiu estar chateada.

-Onde? -Henry de repente se interessou pela conversa e perguntou sem se levantar, o que fez a loira rir.

-No Zoológico. Tia Ruby estava tão animada pra ir com a gente.

-Vamos poder ver os animais? -Henry perguntou interessado em se levantar e assim que a loira assentiu, ele se sentou na cama. -Até a onça, e a cobra, e os ursos? –ele enumerou contando nos pequenos dedinhos das mãos.

-Sim, todos esses e quantos mais tiverem lá.

-Tia Ruby vai também? -Henry perguntou enquanto um largo sorriso se formava em seu rosto.

-Vai sim. -ela mal respondeu e o pequeno comemorou fazendo a loira rir. Henry adorava a companhia da babá que se tornara sua amiga e isso deixava Emma mais tranquila, pois sabia que seu filho estava em boas mãos durante as noites em que trabalhava. -Ela vai se encontrar com a gente lá no Zoo. Agora vamos levantar e escovar os dentes, depois você escolhe uma roupa bem bonita e então nós vamos ver os animais. Tá bom?

-Tá bom. -Henry tocou na palma da mão da mãe que riu enquanto via o filho se levantar e correr para o banheiro.

Assim que chegaram ao Zoológico, Emma já se sentia aliviada, pois Henry não parecia nem um pouco cansado. Ele estava segurando uma das mãos de sua mãe enquanto pulava e gritava que queria ver os animais.

-Vamos entrar mamãe, vamos entrar. – Ele apontou para a entrada do Zoo e puxou a loira pela mão.

-Hey, espera. A Ruby ainda não chegou e se nós já tivermos entrado ela vai ficar esperando a gente aqui fora.

-Ela vai demorar? -o garoto perguntou impaciente, uma impaciência encantadora aos olhos de sua mãe.

-Na verdade, eu já estou aqui. -Ruby falou enquanto se aproximava do garoto por trás, o pegava pela cintura e o trazia para seu colo lhe arrancando gargalhadas. -Então, pronto pra ver um monte de criaturas ferozes? -a morena com mechas vermelhas fez uma garra com as mãos e apertou o rosto do garoto que tentou fugir do toque a fazendo rir. Emma apenas assistia a cena com um sorriso no rosto.

-Mas eles não vão me pegar por que tem cercas. -Henry virou as duas mãozinhas com as palmas para cima. -Igual no Jurassic Park.

-É, mas se você não se lembra, no Jurassic Park os dinossauros arrebentaram as cercas e escaparam. -Ruby colocou o garoto no chão enquanto o escutava rir da maneira que ela havia falado do filme que não o deixava nenhum pouco assustado.

-Vamos entrar então? – Foi a loira quem perguntou já pegando de novo na mão do filho e então os três se dirigiram para dentro do Zoológico.

O passeio pelo Zoológico estava animado, o único problema era que Emma tinha que sair correndo atrás de Henry a todo instante, pois a cada animal novo que o garoto via, não conseguia esperar e corria na frente deixando sua mãe louca para trás. Ruby apenas ria da situação, adorava o jeito sapeca do garoto, mas também gostava de ver a maneira como Emma cuidava tão bem dele. Como se já não bastasse ter de trabalhar até tarde da noite, a loira ainda tirava todo seu tempo livre para cuidar do pequeno.

A babá também comprou pipoca para o garoto e isso se tornou mais um problema, pois Emma teve de impedir Henry inúmeras vezes de jogar pipoca para os animais. Porém mesmo tendo de escutar os sermões da mãe, Henry se divertia e repetia a travessura várias vezes. A loira se deixou rir em alguns momentos, afinal adorava ver o sorriso do filho.

-Olha lá mamãe, tem um monte de passarinho. –Henry gritou enquanto apontava para o local onde havia várias araras. –Passarinho... –o garoto tornou a gritar antes de sair correndo mais uma vez em direção aos seus “passarinhos”.

-Henry, eu já falei pra não correr. –Emma gritou séria enquanto via o filho correr na frente, ela já não tinha mais o mesmo pique de antes. Sua atenção então saiu do filho por alguns segundos e se voltou para Ruby que ria. –Você ri, né? É por quê não é com você. –brincou antes de correr atrás do filho.

-Ah, é? Você não sabe o trabalho que ele me dá quando não quer tomar banho. –Ruby corria ao lado da loira. -Cada dia é um esconderijo novo.

-Henry... –Emma alcançou o filho e o puxou para seu colo. -... Mas será possível, quantas vezes eu já falei pra você não sair correndo na frente?

-Mas eu queria ver os passarinhos, mamãe.

-É, mas como você é teimoso, agora vai ter que ficar no colo. –a loira balançou a cabeça e ao olhar para Ruby se deixou rir.

-Então, você gosta das araras, Henry? –foi a babá quem perguntou enquanto olhavam juntos para os passarinhos.

-Uhum. –Henry respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava um punhado de pipoca na boca e assentia com a cabeça.

-Assim você vai engasgar. –a loira o repreendeu. –Come de pouquinho.

-Se eu fosse um animal, eu seria uma loba. – A morena de mechas ruivas comentou, enquanto caminhavam pelo Zoológico, e ganhou a atenção dos dois.

-Por essa eu não esperava. –Emma riu.

-É, eu acho os lobos livres e corajosos. Ao mesmo tempo em que me sinto igual a eles, afinal deixei Storybrooke pra trabalhar, também não me sinto. É complicado de explicar.

-Eu não queria que você fosse uma loba. –Henry falou enquanto pegava mais pipoca no saquinho e levava a boca.

-Por que não? –Ruby perguntou levando as mãos a cintura e fingindo estar irritada.

-Porquê é você que fica cuidando de mim quando a mamãe tá trabalhando. –ele respondeu fazendo com que as duas mulheres dessem risada.

-E você Henry, que animal você seria? –a babá perguntou.

-Eu seria um urso. –o garoto gritou levantando as mãos para o ar e deixando as pipocas caírem do saquinho. Bastou um olhar de sua mãe para que ele trouxesse os braços de volta para perto do corpo. –Desculpa.

Emma o encheu de beijos no mesmo instante, não estava brava com o filho, pelo contrário preferia ver ele assim, cheio de energia e derrubando pipocas no chão, do quê como estava quando ela foi chamá-lo no quarto de manhã.

-Eu seria um urso igual o Koda do Irmão Urso.

-Ah, por que eu não pensei nisso antes ? –Ruby falou dispersa em seus pensamentos, já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes já tinha assistido a aquele filme com Henry, afinal era um dos filmes preferidos do garoto.

-O senhor tá mais pra bicho preguiça do quê pra urso, viu? –Emma brincou com o filho que mostrou a língua pra ela, fazendo com que a loira lhe desse mais um beijo no rosto.

-E você mamãe, que animal seria?

-Não sei. –Emma passou o olhar por todo o Zoológico procurando um animal com o qual se identificasse, foi quando uma lembrança lhe fez sorrir. –Eu acho que eu seria um cisne. –respondeu sorridente.

Quando entrou na Rabbit Hole, sabia que não poderia divulgar seu nome verdadeiro. O clube era rígido nas suas regras, e a vida pessoal das dançarinas não deveria se misturar com a vida profissional. Emma se lembrou do quão difícil foi encontrar um codinome que combinasse com ela, foi quando em uma de suas primeiras visitas para conhecer o clube, reparou no quanto as dançarinas eram bonitas, se lembrou de como se sentiu inferior perto de todas. Era como se ela fosse o patinho feio da ninhada, porém não podia se deixar abater por causa de meros detalhes, então adotou o codinome de “Swan Princess”. Ela até poderia ser um patinho feio na vida, mas seu sobrenome era Swan, e quando subisse no palco, se tornaria um cisne.

-Cisnes são chatos. –o filho lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Por quê?

-Por que até agora eu não vi nenhum, então são chatos por que não quiseram aparecer. –o pequeno respondeu arrancando risadas da babá e da mãe que o colocou no chão.

-Bom, vamos procurar os cisnes então e depois vamos embora, ta bom? –Emma perguntou segurando na mão do garoto que assentiu a deixando surpresa. –Hum, ele resolveu se comportar.

Caminharam pelo Zoo por mais algum tempo, Henry ia ao meio de mãos dadas com a mãe e com Ruby. A loira por alguns instantes deixou sua mente viajar para longe. A lembrança do clube lhe trouxe a mente a imagem da morena misteriosa que estava lhe tirando o sono. Por um momento se deixou pensar nela. Será que ela gostava de crianças?

“Não, não, não Emma.” Se auto repreendeu. “Pare com isso já.”

Por fim saíram do Zoológico, o sol já havia saído e o tempo começava a esquentar. Enquanto a loira e Ruby trocavam algumas palavras, Henry se afastou e se sentou em um banco que havia em frente ao Zoo.

-Bom, vamos embora então Henry. –Emma olhou a sua volta a procura do filho. –Henry? –começou a se preocupar quando não o encontrou.

-Ali ele. –foi Ruby quem apontou para o garoto sentado no banco, seus pés não tocavam o chão por isso ficavam balançando, mas Henry estava cabisbaixo e o saquinho de pipocas estava caído no chão.

A loira e a babá apressaram o passo até chegarem onde o garoto estava, Emma foi logo se abaixando para poder conversar com o filho.

-Henry, eu já falei pra não sair de perto de mim. –falou impondo autoridade, mas ao perceber que o filho não ergueu a cabeça, ela mesmo o fez e se assustou ao ver mais uma vez um sangramento no nariz do filho. –O que aconteceu, meu amor? –perguntou voltando a usar um tom meigo.

-Eu não fiz nada, mamãe. –respondeu com a voz cheia de medo.

-Deve ser o sol. –foi Ruby quem falou. –Vou pedir para usar o banheiro do Zoo para limpar o sangue.

Minutos depois já estavam no banheiro do Zoológico. Emma sentou o garoto na pia e limpou o sangue que estava em seu nariz. Sua expressão estava preocupada, afinal era a segunda vez que isso acontecia com o filho.

-É a segunda vez que isso acontece já. Outro dia no parquinho também. –Emma ia dizendo, e ao perceber a expressão cheia de medo do filho, sorriu e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, descendo para o rosto. –Henry, você ta quente. Dê uma olhada, Ruby.

A babá se aproximou e levou as costas da mão à testa do garoto se certificando de que ele estava realmente quente.

-É, ele está quente mesmo, mas também estava embaixo desse sol.

-Não sei, e se for uma febre. –a loira olhou preocupada para a babá. –Vou levá-lo a farmácia. Você vem com a gente?

-Claro.

Emma pegou o filho no colo, o pequeno deixou sua cabeça repousar no ombro da mãe. Sempre ficava amuado quando algo do tipo acontecia.

-Mamãe, eu vou morrer? –a voz do garoto era carregada de choro.

-Henry, claro que não, meu amor. –a loira puxou o rosto do filho para que pudesse olhar para ele. –Não precisa ficar com medo.

-Mas por que a gente vai na farmácia ?

-Por que se você estiver com febre, aí o farmacêutico vai te dar um remedinho e você vai ficar bem de novo. –ela sorriu tentando passar confiança ao garoto.

-Vai doer?

-Não, não vai. Eu prometo! –tornou a deitar a cabeça do filho em seu ombro e o abraçou.

Já na Farmácia, o farmacêutico examinou o nariz de Henry, o sangramento já havia parado e mediu sua temperatura para verificar se o garoto estava mesmo com febre. Logo depois, enquanto Emma conversava com ele, Ruby tentava distraí-lo, o fazendo rir.

-A temperatura dele está 36,5. Ele não está com febre. –o farmacêutico falou olhando para o termômetro que tinha em mãos.

-É, ele já não está mais tão quente mesmo. –a babá que o segurava no colo passou a mão pelo seu rosto para verificar a temperatura.

-Mas e o sangramento no nariz? É a segunda vez já, em pouco tempo. –a mãe preocupada queria se certificar de que o filho estava realmente bem.

-Pelo que a senhora me falou nas duas vezes ele ficou exposto ao sol quente por um longo tempo, provavelmente foi isso que causou o sangramento. –o farmacêutico explicou. –Sangramentos nasais são comuns no clima seco.

-Então, está tudo bem com o meu filho?

-Sim, está tudo bem com ele. Evite deixá-lo exposto ao sol por muito tempo, faça-o tomar bastante líquido e dê banhos mornos nele, não na água quente.

-Ele não precisa tomar nenhum remédio, então?

-Não, não tem necessidade de usar nenhum medicamento agora. Se por um acaso o sangramento voltar em outro momento que não seja por causa da exposição ao sol, o coloque sentado, e incline sua cabeça para frente, basta comprimir as asas nasais por 10 minutos e peça para ele respirar pela boca. Já se ele tiver febre, dê 15 gotas de Dipirona. Se os sintomas persistirem, o traga aqui de novo. –o farmacêutico voltou seu olhar para o garoto que ainda tinha a expressão de medo no rosto. –Não precisa ficar com medo campeão, está tudo bem. –brincou com o garoto ganhando um sorriso dele.

-Bem, muito Obrigada então! Quanto ficou?

-Não, não é nada. –ele sorriu para a loira que fez o mesmo em agradecimento.

Saíram da farmácia e o garoto pediu o colo da mãe que o pegou no mesmo instante. Ela sorriu para a babá, graças a Deus o filho estava bem.

-Viu só? A mamãe não falou que ia ficar tudo bem? –ela sorriu para o filho que assentiu ao mesmo tempo em que sorria pra ela de volta. –Agora vamos para a casa que a mamãe vai preparar o almoço. Você já deve estar com fome, né?

-Não mamãe, eu não estou com fome.

-Henry, você tem que se alimentar. Não vai me dar mais preocupação, hein?

-Deve ter sido por causa do monte de pipoca que ele comeu. –a babá ressaltou enquanto caminhavam de volta para casa.

-Você vai com a gente pra casa, tia Ruby?

-Se você prometer que vai comer pelo menos um pouquinho, ela vai. –Emma propôs.

-Mas eu não tô com fome. –o garoto cruzou os braços emburrado.

-Olha que eu viro uma loba, hein. –Ruby brincou beliscando o garoto e conseguindo arrancar uma risada dele. –Melhor não fazê-lo comer a força. Eu acompanho vocês até em casa então.

E assim caminharam juntos até em casa, Henry foi para o chão de novo e Ruby o caminho todo foi brincando com o garoto, enquanto Emma ia logo atrás de olho nos dois.

 

[Rabbit Hole]

Regina chegou à mansão dos Mills duas horas antes do chá da tarde, desceu da Mercedes e deu a chave para o motorista manobrar seu carro e leva-lo até a garagem. Passou as palmas das mãos pela lateral do vestido preto endireitando-se, respirou fundo e caminhou o restante da entrada que era feita de tijolos amarelos.

\- Boa noite, Charlie – cumprimentou Regina.

\- Boa noite, senhorita – Foi recebida pelo mordomo por um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso tímido. Charles presenciou diversas vezes uma Regina ainda menina correndo pelos corredores da mansão, o mordomo praticamente viu Regina crescer. 

\- Charlie, onde estão meus pais? – Regina havia chegado mais cedo do que o de costume, a prefeita sempre seguia a etiqueta e chegava no horário marcado.

\- O senhor Henry está na biblioteca e a senhora Cora está no andar de cima senhorita, pressuponho que ela esteja terminando de se arrumar.

\- Acho que vou ver mamãe primeiro. Muito obrigada Charlie – Regina sempre tratou Charlie com respeito. Ela nunca foi rude com nenhum dos serviçais que passaram pela residência que por muitos anos chamou de lar. A herdeira também gostava de quebrar um pouco as regras de Cora e chamar Charles de Charlie, uma mania de criança que permaneceu mesmo depois da vida adulta, pelo menos enquanto sua mãe não estava por perto.

A mulher de cabelos castanhos subiu o primeiro lance de escadas que se dividia em dois, a direita dava para o lado oeste da mansão e a esquerda para o leste. O quarto de seus pais ficava no lado leste, portanto ela virou à esquerda e subiu mais um lance de escada. Nas paredes do longo corredor havia quadros de grandes nomes de pintores contemporâneos pendurados.

Antes de entrar na suíte principal, recompôs a compostura respirando fundo e bateu na porta. Não ouviu nenhuma resposta imediata e a passos lentos terminou de entrar no quarto.

\- Mamãe? – chamou.

\- Aqui – disse Cora.

A prefeita caminhou até o closet de sua mãe, Cora estava em frente ao espelho da penteadeira branca de luxo. Cora Mills sempre presou pela boa imagem, e tentou influenciar o quanto pode sua herdeira a fazer o mesmo. O que não foi fácil já que Regina gostava de andar ao ar livre, escalar arvores e montar a cavalo. A paixão por cavalos que Regina sentia foi herdada de seu pai Henry. Durante a infância ele levava a filha quase todo final de semana para o Aras que a família possuía.

Olhando pelo reflexo do espelho os olhos castanhos viram a mulher mais velha terminar de aplicar o rímel nos cílios e o batom vinho nos lábios. Cora trajava um vestido azul marinho, o colarinho do vestido bordado enriquecia o visual e os brincos de perola completavam o look. De repente Regina duvidou da escolha de suas vestes para usar no jantar, aparentemente não se sentia apropriada para a ocasião.

\- Regina, eu já não te disse para não usar preto? – reprendeu antes mesmo de cumprimentar a filha.

\- Preto é elegante – respondeu confiante.

\- Preto é comum – replicou Cora.

\- Mamãe, o preto é clássico – Regina tornou a olhar para baixo, o seu vestido tinha um corte clássico, uma peça elegante e polida. Seu pecado maior foi não usar quase nenhum acessório além do relógio de ouro.

\- Preto é proibido – Regina não tinha ideia do que causou tanto estresse em Cora para que sua mãe perdesse a compostura.

\- Se lhe perturba tanto, não usarei mais preto nos chás da tarde – apresentou a alternativa como oferta de paz. 

\- Ótimo. – a recusa de Cora quanto a vestimenta de Regina já vinha de algum tempo. Portanto, assim que a filha acatou sua regra fez com que a sua dor de cabeça passasse.

\- Vou descer e chamar papai para nosso chá – sua voz ao avisar relembrou ambas do período em que Regina era adolescente.

\- Vou mandar Charles dizer que nos sirvam no Jardim de Inverno.

\- Tudo bem. – respondeu.

\- O que foi isso?

\- Sim senhora – remendou a filha.

Regina desceu as escadas até a biblioteca a fim de chamar Henry para o chá da tarde. Sem querer ouviu um pedaço da conversa que seu pai estava tendo ao telefone.

\- Rupert, eu sei que o preço de exportação dobrou e que deveríamos ter mais lucro, porém tivemos problemas na safra da maçã no último trimestre. Uma praga ameaçou se instalar no campo número 3 e graças aos nossos engenheiros agrônomos fomos capazes de dar a volta por cima. – Regina ouviu seu pai conversando. – Em resumo estamos com tudo sob controle e devemos recuperar o que investimos em no máximo 3 meses. Sim, qualquer mudança eu lhe aviso. – Henry depois de desligar o telefone soltou um ar exasperado. Conversas de negócio por telefone o deixavam tenso.

\- Papai? – chamou reticente.

\- Minha filha – disse alegre – Entre – mandou – Venha cá me dar um abraço – ofereceu com os braços abertos. A morena se aproximou e instantaneamente foi amparada pelos braços acolhedores de Henry. Os dois relaxaram depois de alguns segundos dentro do abraço, sem saber que o gesto era algo que ambos precisavam para aliviar a tensão por motivos completamente diferentes. 

\- Eu não pude deixar de ouvir – confessou a prefeita – Está tudo bem com as fábricas?

\- Nada que você tenha que se preocupar, eu estou cuidando de tudo – Parte de Regina queria acreditar na garantia verbal que seu pai lhe oferecia, e a outra parte gostaria de saber a fundo o que havia de errado, no final das contas deixou o assunto de lado.

\- Mamãe irá servir o chá no Jardim de Inverno. Vim lhe chamar para se juntar a nós – a tradição de tomar chá com seus pais perpetuava há muitos anos, nem Regina nem Henry eram fãs do hábito de tomar chá, porém obedeciam à vontade de Cora que via na ocasião uma confraternização familiar.

\- Não vamos deixar sua mãe esperando, não é mesmo? 

Saindo da biblioteca Henry passou o braço pelos ombros da filha que encostou sua cabeça no ombro do pai. O vínculo que eles tinham foi forjado na infância, muitas das paixões de Regina foram influenciadas diretamente pelo pai. Chegando ao Jardim dentro de casa, Henry recolheu o braço e Regina mais uma vez recobrou a postura.

\- Achei que teria que mandar Charles buscar vocês – repreendeu Cora.

\- Desculpe querida – o marido desculpou-se pelos dois.

\- Que não se repita. Vocês dois sabem que odeio tomar chá gelado, há uma temperatura específica que deve ser respeitada para se apreciar o gosto do chá. Charles! – chamou o nome do mordomo depois de tocar o sino que estava à sua frente na mesa redonda. Pode mandar servir.

Três minutos depois um serviçal da cozinha serviu cada um dos integrantes do clã Mills. Além do chá na mesa também exibia uma variedade de pães, torradas e geleias. Regina adorava a geleia de uva, o doce era caseiro que vinha da fabricação de Eugênia Lucas.

\- Querida, por que está usando um relógio tão masculino? – questionou a matriarca da família enquanto Regina se servia de sua geleia preferida.

\- Esse relógio foi um presente – esclareceu.

\- De quem? – inqueriu.

\- Recentemente fui convidada para um clube executivo e ganhei o relógio. – Regina não esperava que o acessório fosse causar tantas perguntas.

\- Rabbit Hole, certo? – Henry perguntou de maneira inocente, apesar de saber o que acontecia no clube e como a filha havia recebido o bilhete e quem o mandou. Ao ouvir o nome da boate os olhos de Cora perderam o foco por uns instantes, seu maxilar tensionado para não ranger os dentes de raiva. Ela não esperava ouvir daquele lugar nunca mais, e muito menos saber que sua filha havia pisado no tal clube.

\- Meu bem, você está bem? – a mão de Henry acariciou o pulso da esposa.

\- Foi só um mal estar súbito – mentiu.

\- Tem certeza? – a filha quis confirmar.

\- Talvez se minha filha não teimasse em se vestir como uma sapatão eu não teria motivos para passar mal. – lançou o insulto no meio da raiva.

\- Cora... – Henry tentou apaziguar a situação antes que o breve encontro acabasse em briga.

\- Sim mamãe, sua filha é sapatão. Achei que tínhamos resolvido essa situação anos atrás, mas pelo visto tudo que eu faço lhe desaprova ou lhe ofende. – o desentendimento mais cedo por conta do seu vestido ainda estava fresco na memória.

\- Eu sonhei com o dia do seu casamento, sonhei em ser avó e você conseguiu destruir tudo o que eu sonhei para você com três palavras. – Cora afirmou o que Regina já sabia: sua mãe não aceitou sua orientação sexual e pelo visto nunca iria aceitar.

\- Só porque eu vou dividir minha vida com outra mulher, isso não quer dizer que eu não possa realizar todos esses planos. – se assumir para os seus pais foi um processo difícil, mas Regina já tinha cruzado essa ponte. Embora, o assunto não ser alvo de questionamentos ou ter algum destaque através de comentários em raras ocasiões em que Regina visita os seus pais.

\- Se você tem alguma esperança de continuar na política, não vai estragar sua vida tornando público esse seu estilo de vida. – foi a vez de Henry intervir.

Regina era filha única e ele perdeu a chance de ter um filho homem quando Cora teve um câncer no colo do útero um ano depois de Regina nascer. Mas isso não o impediu de ensinar a sua única herdeira como montar a cavalo, como pescar e aos 16 anos como dirigir. A notícia de que sua filha era lésbica com toda certeza foi um choque, mas o senador nunca discriminou sua filha pela orientação sexual. Seu conselho era que ela poderia fazer o que quisesse desde que fosse longe dos olhos dos eleitores.

A ignorância de sua mãe e a postura omissa de seu pai contribuiu para que a vida amorosa de Regina fosse secreta, paixonites sazonais ou quase inexistentes. Ela teve sim pequenos affaires amorosos depois de seu primeiro amor, porém nada que durasse um tempo significativo. Mesmo que ela quisesse ser plenamente feliz, não sabia se seria capaz, pois seus pais negavam uma parte importante de quem ela era.

\- Com licença – pediu antes de se levantar para ir embora – Eu perdi o apetite – declarou.

\- Regina Mills, você não ouse deixar essa mesa! – ameaçou Cora.

\- Não pode mais me castigar por ter uma opinião diferente da sua Mamãe – cuspiu as últimas palavras com veneno. – Estou voltando para minha casa. Passar bem.

A relação de Cora com a filha sempre fora conturbada, apesar de ser de muito respeito. Regina quase sempre acatava de imediato as ordens de sua mãe. Constantemente buscava sua aprovação, queria que sua mãe tivesse orgulho da pessoa que ela havia se tornado. Mas apesar dos esforços devotos de Regina, o que a filha fazia para Cora nunca era o bastante.

Regina saiu do cômodo com Henry em seu encalço, o homem queria de alguma forma remendar o mal estar causado e voltar a rotina de família.

\- Regina, por favor, espere – disse ele quando Regina passou pela porta que levava até a garagem. – Pare um instante minha filha – fechou a porta do carro que havia acabado de abrir.

\- O que foi? – perguntou chorosa. No caminho até a garagem sua garganta se sentia comprimida pelo choro contido e os seus olhos já estavam ficando vermelhos.

\- Não precisa ir embora. – argumentou para fazer a filha permanecer.

\- Eu preciso papai, eu não aguento mais ter que fingir ser o que eu não sou. Eu não quero e não vou negar uma parte de mim. Nem por você e nem por ninguém. – Pela primeira vez em anos a menina que existia em Regina tomava partido de si mesma. Pela primeira ela se posicionou a seu favor. E não iria recuar de maneira alguma.

A herdeira saiu da mansão às pressas, as lágrimas começando a cair antes mesmo de cruzar o portão de saída do terreno. Depois de 10 quilômetros dirigindo em meio às lágrimas. Regina parou o carro em frente a loja de conveniência do posto de gasolina. E se debruçou sobre o volante de couro chorando copiosamente toda a tristeza que estava alojada em seu coração.

Depois do que lhe pareceram horas Regina olhou-se no espelho retrovisor do carro. Seu nariz avermelhado pelo acesso de choro assim como seus olhos castanhos. Sua aparência estava péssima. Resolveu descer do carro e usar o banheiro do posto de gasolina para se arrumar. Desceu do carro, acionou o alarme e caminhou calmamente até a lojinha.

\- Posso usar o banheiro de vocês? – perguntou.

\- O banheiro só pode ser utilizado por clientes da loja – o caixa ruivo e de aparelho respondeu por debaixo dos óculos fundo de garrafa.

A morena foi até a geladeira de bebidas e pegou uma garrafa de agua mineral. No corredor onde estava viu também várias barrinhas de cereal, pegou uma delas e voltou ao caixa. No caixa apanhou escova de dente, pasta e fio dental.

\- Vinte cinco e cinquenta – disse o ruivo.

Regina abriu a bolsa Louis Vuitton e viu que em sua carteira só tinha nota de cinquenta. Retirou uma nota para realizar o pagamento dos produtos que escolheu levar.

\- Senhora, nós não trocamos notas de cinquenta. Você não tem uma nota de menor valor? – o garoto disse ainda sem prestar atenção completamente na cliente a sua frente.

\- Pode ficar com o troco – espantado com a generosidade da cliente o funcionário imediatamente lhe ofereceu a chave do banheiro.

Para sua surpresa o banheiro na lateral da loja de conveniência não era tão sujo para os padrões de banheiros de uso público. O espelho embaçado mostrou no reflexo a morena com olhos vermelhos, maquiagem borrada, uma mancha negra debaixo de seus olhos denunciava o lápis de olho que havia escorrido durante o choro. Abriu a bolsa deixou os itens que comprara na loja e retirou de seu interior um estojo de maquiagem.

Com a espoja do pó compacto passou o produto igualando o tom de pele. Depois disso era a vez de aplicar o batom, a cor vinho contornou os lábios e quando Regina voltou a encarar sua imagem no espelho pelo menos a sua imagem estava recomposta, embora o seu interior estivesse completamente dilacerado.

Saiu do banheiro e devolveu a chave ao atendente ruivo. O rapaz havia notado a beleza de Regina mesmo através da maquiagem bagunçada, mas quando ela reapareceu ele pode ver o quanto ela era bonita. Ficou imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido para que uma mulher tão bonita e aparentemente generosa como ela a fizessem chorar.

Regina voltou ao seu veiculo e com propósito renovado ligou o motor. No painel do carro observou a hora, estava ficando tarde para voltar para Storybrooke. Decidiu que ficaria num hotel em Boston, mas antes teria de achar um lugar para jantar. Não foi surpresa seu estômago roncar justamente quando seu subconsciente a deixou de cara com o Restaurante na vila asiática.

Estacionou o carro embaixo de uma placa com um símbolo que Regina imaginava ser uma letra de origem chinesa e ao lado de um Civic cinza. A prefeita entrou e se sentou numa mesa de canto mais afastada da porta de entrada. A garçonete que a atendeu da última vez que esteve no estabelecimento a reconheceu e se aproximou solícita. O restaurante Grande Muralha era bastante acolhedor e tinha uma comida divina.

\- Boa noite – cumprimentou oferecendo o cardápio.

\- Boa noite – respondeu ao abrir o Menu.

\- A senhora, já decidiu o que quer pedir?

\- Vou querer um rolinho primavera, uma porção executiva de frango agridoce com arroz branco.

\- Algo para beber?

\- Suco de maracujá, por favor – ao terminar o pedido foi agraciada com um menear de cabeça da garçonete do restaurante.

Mais ao fundo do restaurante, ela avistou uma mesa com outros clientes. Na verdade era a única outra mesa ocupada, como era de se esperar havia três orientais, fato comum num bairro como esse. Um homem mais velho falando algo, uma mulher de semblante compenetrado e um homem mais novo de moicano. O homem de moicano serviu os dois integrantes da mesa um copo com saquê. De repente Regina teve a estranha sensação de estar invadindo a privacidade deles e desviou o olhar para a entrada do restaurante.

Lembrou-se do telefone e o apanhou dentro da bolsa, o visor acusava duas chamadas não atendidas. Deslizou o polegar sobre a tela e viu Papai surgir em verde na telinha do celular. Rolou para baixo e viu que as duas ligações eram respectivamente de seu pai e sua mãe. A vontade de Regina foi desligar o aparelho e desaparecer por mais algumas horas. Mudou de ideia e mandou uma mensagem para ambos. Estou bem. Nenhuma explicação a mais.

Sem demora sua refeição e seu suco chegaram a mesa. Regina comeu em silencio e ponderou mais uma vez se não deveria ligar avisando que estava realmente bem. Balançou a cabeça, e terminou de saborear o frango agridoce. O trio que ela observou durante alguns minutos antes de ficar constrangida saiu pela porta. E do lado de fora Regina percebeu que o homem de moicano tinha um monte de tatuagens nos braços. O detalhe a fez lembrar-se de um documentário sobre a máfia Japonesa e como os Yakuzas possuíam múltiplas tatuagens como símbolos de status. Sacudiu a cabeça mais uma vez, estava ficando tarde e depois de tanto dirigir sua mente obviamente estava começando a inventar coisas.

Caminhou até o caixa onde a garçonete anunciou o total que ela pela segunda vez no dia pagou com uma nota de cinquenta dólares deixando o troco. Quando a atendente teve a intenção de lhe devolver o dinheiro, a prefeita gesticulou com a mão esquerda que ela podia ficar.

 

[Rabbit Hole]

Já era noite, Ruby tinha ido embora da casa de Emma a tarde. A morena de mechas avermelhadas teve de ficar na casa deles por um tempo, afinal Henry não queria comer e ela apaziguava a situação fazendo com que a loira não ficasse nervosa com o garoto.

Emma passou no quarto do garoto e se certificou de que ele já estava dormindo, foi até ele, puxou as cobertas e beijou a testa do filho antes de sair do cômodo deixando a porta encostada. Saiu de casa e fechou a porta, precisava tomar um ar e não demoraria muito, pois Henry poderia acordar e procurar por ela.

Desceu as escadas que ligavam sua casa ao restaurante Grande Muralha, e assim que chegou ao degrau onde já estava dentro do estabelecimento, parou e passou o olhar por todo o local a procura de alguém conhecido. Não estava muito cheio e a loira fixou seus olhos no caixa, lá havia uma mulher morena, estava de sapatos Louboutin. A loira achou aqueles sapatos chiques demais para uma vila tão simples.

Emma ficou se perguntando o quê uma mulher tão grã-fina estaria fazendo ali, sua surpresa aumentou quando a viu esticar o braço com o dinheiro, ela usava um relógio dourado, mas não um relógio qualquer, a loira tinha certeza de que o acessório vinha da Rabbit Hole, o reconheceria de longe, afinal era o que permitia a entrada dos clientes ao clube.

Emma não se lembrava de ter visto muitas mulheres visitarem o clube, a não ser...

-Não, não pode ser. –falou para si mesma, não podia ser a morena misteriosa que estava lhe tirando o sono.

Viu quando a mulher terminou de pagar e se voltou para a saída do restaurante. Emma voltou alguns degraus com medo de que ela a visse, mas por sorte a morena não se virou, foi direto para a saída e deixou o estabelecimento.

A curiosidade da loira falou mais alto, ela esperou alguns minutos e correu para a porta do local. Pode ver quando a mulher misteriosa entrou em seu carro, que Emma percebeu ser uma Mercedes, e partiu a deixando para trás cheia de dúvidas.

Se aquela mulher era a morena misteriosa da Rabbit Hole ou não, Emma não sabia, mas algo em comum com ela, a mulher tinha: já havia lhe tirado o sono.

 

[Rabbit Hole]

Logo na entrada do Boston Marriott Copley Place Regina foi recebida pelo manobrista e encaminhou-se para a recepção do hotel. Sabia que já estava tarde e que havia chance de não haver vaga nos quartos. Apresentou sua identidade e cartão de crédito para cadastro, apesar de apenas ter a intenção de pernoitar no estabelecimento. Confirmados os dados e o cadastramento, a recepcionista lhe deu um cartão magnético com o número 801. O oitavo andar não era o seu andar de escolha, mas estava cansada demais para protestar.

No mesmo complexo do hotel, havia um acesso ao shopping Marriott. Regina passou pelo primeiro conjunto de lojas do centro comercial e entrou na loja de lingerie. A Victoria’s Secret ofereciam tudo que ela precisava e que não tinha levado consigo até a casa de seus pais, pois lá mantinha roupas para quando os visitasse.

Entre as araras das peças intimas avistou a sessão onde se encontravam as peças de dormir. Os pijamas em vários modelos a maioria com o propósito de sedução do parceiro ou parceira a quem a modelo por uma noite vestiria. Regina não iria impressionar ninguém, portanto optou por pijamas confortáveis de mangas e calças compridas feitos de seda. Recebeu o pacote das mãos suaves da atendente atenciosa antes de sair da loja.

Caminhou de volta até o hotel, passou pelo lobby, avistou o guichê da recepção, girou nos calcanhares e andou rumo ao elevador em que apertou o botão do oitavo andar. Inseriu o cartão na porta e a luz do quarto se acendeu imediatamente. Retirou o cartão e fechou a porta.

O quarto era um dos mais simples que hotel quatro estrelas possuía no total era composto por três cômodos e mais o banheiro Luxo. O primeiro cômodo incluía uma mesa de mogno quadrada com duas cadeiras. O segundo cômodo era uma cozinha com geladeira, um balcão também com duas cadeiras e um fogão cooktop embutido em granito. Por último e mais importante o quarto propriamente dito, com uma cama King Size, arrumada com oito travesseiros.

Regina largou a bolsa pessoal em cima da cama e abriu o guarda roupa. Tirou os travesseiros sobressalentes de cima da cama e os depositou no espaço vazio do guarda roupa. Alcançou o cabide e o depositou ao lado da sacola de papelão da Victoria Secret. Com cuidado retirou o relógio dourado do pulso esquerdo devolvendo-o para dentro da bolsa Louis Vuitton, de onde tirou os itens pessoais que havia comprado na lojinha do posto. Despiu-se e retornou o cabide para o móvel deixando o vestido preto o mais alinhado que conseguira.

Antes de partir para o chuveiro, finalmente retirou os sapatos de salto. Regina sentia-se exausta, todo o seu dia havia sido cansativo, a viagem de carro de 6 horas para a casa dos pais, a briga com sua mãe, o pedido de seu pai para que ficasse, a crise de choro que teve dentro de seu carro. Recapitulou os tristes momentos antes de se olhar no espelho. Seu reflexo não era alegre, nem sedutor, nem satisfeito com a vida como um dia foi. A imagem refletida mostrava uma mulher de trinta e poucos anos cansada e desmotivada. Os olhos castanhos que um dia já foram cheios de esperança, mas que perderam o brilho quando seu primeiro amor, Daniela morreu num acidente nos estábulos do Aras da família Mills.

Ligou o chuveiro, abriu a porta de vidro e deu um passo entrando no box. Posicionou-se deixando a água quente cair sobre suas costas, a temperatura ajudava na rigidez sobre seus ombros. Sua mente vagou sozinha pelas lembranças e repetiu por detrás de suas pálpebras a lembrança da noite em viu a dançarina misteriosa do Rabbit Hole, algo nos olhos verdes fez despertar um sentimento novo em seu coração. O que escreveu no bilhete para a dançarina era completamente verdade, a dançarina misteriosa conquistou sua mente, fez palpitar seu coração e deixou o seu corpo saudoso do contato que deixou sua pele em chamas.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá leitores(as), tudo bem com vocês?   
> Primeiramente queríamos agradecer pela paciência, pois demoramos um pouquinho para conseguir atualizá-la. Infelizmente a vida não se resume apenas ás Fanfics (seria bom rsrs), mas mesmo assim vocês nos deixaram belos reviews e MPs cheias de vontade de ler mais. Por falar em reviews, responderemos a todos eles.  
> Gostaríamos de dedicar esse capítulo para Aleera Nilrem e Omoplata Errada, duas Deusas do Olimpo, que são nossas leitoras e amigas, e nos motivam sempre a continuar com essa história que traz além de mistério, intrigas e descobertas, o amor e por quê não, uma pitada de excitação? ;) E agora sem mais delongas, que comece o show em Rabbit Hole. Estão prontos? Vamos lá.   
> AMD2012 e Dreamer.  
> Foto da atriz que interpretará Jasmine: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-1xQlijbGNuk/T8vC9p3jY_I/AAAAAAAAAVc/BHvxBHKP09U/s640/Nicole+Scherzinger+3.jpg  
> Música de apresentação: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yc5OyXmHD0w [ Jai-ho – Pussycat Dolls]  
> Música de apresentação de Emma: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VCLxJd1d84s (pussycat dolls)

Alguns dias atrás...

A visita surpresa do patrão pegou muitos funcionários de surpresa inclusive a gerente do estabelecimento. Malévola mesmo tendo que lidar com os problemas rotineiros do horário de funcionamento do clube, sabia que mostrar-se no controle e segura estava em primeiro lugar quando ia tratar de negócios com o seu chefe.

– Boa tarde Senhor – disse a gerente.

– Quero ver o relatório do faturamento do mês, a lista dos novos associados e o relatório das nossas câmeras de segurança.

– Aqui estão – respondeu prontamente ao entregar três pastas com as informações exigidas pelo chefe.

Gold examinou os números excelentes do faturamento da boate, se Malévola não o conhecesse bem poderia dizer que um sorriso se curvou levemente no canto de sua boca ao ver o montante faturado pelo clube. Passou para a próxima pasta e viu a lista com os nomes das pessoas influentes que passaram a frequentar o seu clube executivo. Um nome em especial lhe chamou atenção. O convite fora feito, mas o remetente é quem possui o poder de decisão de aceita-lo ou não, isso é quando eles conseguem descobrir que os números impressos em dourado são um endereço em disfarce, nem todos conseguem desvendar o primeiro mistério que ronda o Rabbit Hole.

Uma observação no relatório frisava que a prefeita conseguira um feito inédito já na sua primeira visita. Regina tinha sido a primeira cliente a conseguir levar The Swan Princess para o quarto privado. Uma sombra de sorriso passou pelos lábios de Gold. Se Regina conseguiu persuadir a dançarina mais badalada e mais relutante do clube, o que ela não seria capaz no campo político? Portanto, saber que Regina Mills era um dos novos associados surpreendeu e lhe deu uma perspectiva maior de como usar a influencia dela num futuro próximo. Além disso, também aproveitou a oportunidade de usar a sua artista mais cobiçada para fazer mais dinheiro.

– O contrato da Princess Swan terá de ser alterado. Ela passará de artista performática para striper. Será seu dever informar isso à ela. – O homem nem parecia estar falando de um ser humano, os funcionários eram apenas peças rentáveis para ele, totalmente substituíveis e descartáveis.

– Sim senhor – Malévola sabia que não havia como contestar uma decisão feita pelo seu poderoso chefe.

E por último analisou o relatório de segurança que apontava que um segurança havia sido visto entrar no escritório no período da manhã sem que ninguém o tivesse ordenado. Gold retirou a folha A4 com os dados referentes ao funcionário e leu a primeira linha, Philip McCarthy era um segurança descendente irlandês contratado há 8 meses. Uma suspeita sobre ele fez com que Gold viesse pessoalmente e segundo o relatório a suspeita era de que McCarthy era um espião infiltrado no clube.

Estava na hora de interroga-lo. Gold levantou-se da cadeira de couro do escritório. A bengala preta batia no mármore acompanhando o ritmo do homem imponente e muito bem vestido. O empresário trajava um terno preto Armani e além de bem vestido, sua presença carregava em cada passada uma autêntica autoridade natural, uma impressão clara de dominância sobre os mais fracos. Quando avistou o homem a quem procurava com um gesto do indicador assinalou para dois capangas que o segurassem. Um terceiro homem começou a bater no tronco de Philip. Assim que a bengala bateu no chão a surra acabou.

Para ficar mais a vontade no interrogatório, Gold abriu o botão do paletó e retirou a peça a fim de ter mais mobilidade com as suas mãos. Despejou o terno na gerente do clube que ficou responsável pelo cuidado da peça caríssima do patrão.

– Por que você acessou dados sobre o clube sem ter sido ordenado para tal? – questionou Gold.

– Eu estava curioso. – respondeu o segurança.

– Você queria tirar vantagem dos nossos clientes? Expor o segredo e as preferencias sexuais deles?

– Não. – negou ele. – Eu fiquei curioso sobre uma dançarina. Queria saber mais sobre ela.

– Você está mentindo. Os dados que você acessou foram da lista de clientes. Não dos funcionários. Você é um policial – a realização fez os olhos do homem de bengala fixar permanentemente no espião.

– O quê? –Philip soltou, mas foi incapaz de converter a verdade que saíra dos lábios do homem poderoso em uma mentira. Gold gesticulou para que o terceiro segurança reiniciasse a surra no descendente irlandês.

– Quantos agentes estão entre nós? – perguntou seco.

– Somente eu... – a resposta sendo insatisfatória fez com que Gold tomasse a liderança no interrogatório e com um baque surdo a bengala bateu no maxilar de Philip que sentiu quase que imediatamente o gosto de sangue na boca.

– Mentira! – Gold usou mais uma vez a bengala dessa vez contra a têmpora do subjugado. O urro de dor foi instantâneo. – vou perguntar mais uma vez. Quantos? – a mão de Gold pendia o cabelo do rapaz para trás.

– Só eu. – insistiu num fio de voz. Sua garganta doía, seu maxilar havia sido deslocado e tinha sangue por toda a sua cavidade oral.

– Sabe o que fazemos com ratos, Philip? – Gold perguntou soltando os cabelos de Philip que por falta de sustentação acabou sentindo seu pescoço ricochetear. – Nós os exterminamos. – A fala foi acompanhada da ação rápida da arma que disparou dois tiros contra a têmpora direita de Philip.

Gold arrumou com zelo as abotoaduras de ouro com as iniciais RG. Quando foi ajeitar o clipe de sua gravata viu que nos seus sapatos italianos havia ficado uma mancha escarlate. Optou por retirar a gravata e limpou os sapatos. Repetiu o mesmo movimento com a bengala antes de estender a mão para Malévola. A gerente ainda em estado de choque entregou o paletó para Gold que o abotoou calmamente antes de sair mancando sobre o piso de mármore.

[x]

Emma chegou na Rabbit Hole no mesmo horário em que sempre era acostumada a chegar, entrou pela porta dos fundos, destinada a funcionários, cumprimentando as outras bailarinas que já haviam chegado. Usava seu jeans surrado e a regata branca de sempre, afinal não podia se dar ao luxo de ficar usando roupas diferentes todos os dias, pois tinha poucas. Entrou no camarim, onde algumas bailarinas já se trocavam, colocou a roupa de ensaio e após guardar a mochila, se preparou para alongar.

As artistas sempre ensaiavam e faziam exercícios antes das apresentações. Emma era a bailarina solitária, preferia se exercitar sozinha em seu canto e só conversava quando puxavam assunto com ela. Não que a loira não gostasse de conversar, por que ela gostava, mas ficar sozinha em seu canto a fazia pensar principalmente em Henry e era isso que lhe dava forças para fazer uma boa apresentação. Porém nessa noite em especial, não era apenas o seu filho que povoava seus pensamentos e lhe dava vontade de fazer a melhor apresentação de todas, certa morena misteriosa também.

Foi até a barra horizontal que ficava no fundo da sala na frente do grande espelho para alongar. Posicionou a perna direita esticada em cima dela e dobrou seu tronco por cima enquanto também esticava os braços, contou até dez nessa posição e então trocou e colocou a perna esquerda na barra repetindo o mesmo movimento.

Enquanto alongava, Emma deixava seus pensamentos vagarem por seu filho que neste momento estava em casa com Ruby. Queria pelo menos hoje poder chegar cedo para colocá-lo para dormir. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sua mente também vagava pela morena misteriosa. Será que ela estaria na plateia hoje?

Estava perdida em pensamentos, de olhos fechados enquanto puxava a cabeça para o lado com a mão oposta, quando foi interrompida por uma voz familiar chamando seu nome.

–Emma? –a loira abriu os olhos e se deparou com Claire á sua frente, mas nem teve tempo de dizer nada, pois a moça já continuou. –Malévola quer falar com você.

–Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Emma perguntou assustada enquanto se recompunha. Malévola era sua chefe e nunca chamava as bailarinas em particular, a não ser que tivessem infringido alguma regra do clube.

–Eu não sei, ela só pediu para que eu te chamasse. Ela está te esperando na sala dela.

–Tudo bem, eu vou lá. Obrigada Claire! –a garçonete fez um menear com a cabeça antes de sair.

Emma ajeitou a roupa e o cabelo no espelho, respirou fundo e saiu do vestiário deixando as outras bailarinas para trás. Encarou o grande corredor á sua frente que davam para as salas da gerência e direção do clube. Ao fundo estava a sala de Gold e antes dela ficava a de Malévola. A loira percorreu o corredor com o coração na mão. Será que havia feito algo de errado e não se dera conta? Ou pior, será que haviam descoberto que a regra de “olhar, mas não tocar” havia sido quebrada na única vez em que fora ao quarto privado com a morena?

Engoliu em seco rezando para que não fosse nada, não podia ser mandada embora, por Henry. Como iria sustentá-lo se só na Rabbit Hole conseguira um bom salário? Tinha que cuidar do filho pequeno, da casa, tinha um monte de contas para pagar e em último caso, tinha que cuidar de si também.

Chegou à frente da porta e respirou fundo antes de bater.

“Entre”, escutou a voz da gerente dizer.

Abriu a porta e se colocou com cuidado e silêncio dentro da sala.

–Com licença Malévola. Claire me disse que a senhora queria conversar comigo.

–Sim, eu quero. Feche a porta, por favor, e sente-se. –respondeu com o olhar fixo no computador.

Emma fez exatamente o que a Chefa lhe pedira. Fechou a porta e então se sentou na cadeira em frente a mesa da outra loira, que continuou com os olhos fixos no computador antes de voltar sua atenção para Emma, pela primeira vez desde que a loira entrara.

–Bem, como você sabe eu tenho conhecimento de tudo o que acontece aqui dentro da Rabbit Hole. –a loira assentiu tentando não transparecer seu nervosismo, mas por dentro ela tremia. –E eu fiquei sabendo que você aceitou ir ao quarto privado pela primeira vez. –Malévola cruzou as mãos em cima da mesa e trouxe o tronco mais para frente. Emma sentia as mãos tremerem e suarem. –Eu pensei que você não aceitava esse tipo de convite. –indagou com um meio sorriso e estreitando os olhos.

–Na verdade eu realmente não aceito convites para o quarto privado. –a loira tentou mascarar a voz carregada de nervosismo.

–E quando isso mudou?

–Não mudou, eu continuo não aceitando. Aquela foi a primeira e única vez que eu fui ao quarto privado.

–Mas a cliente não pode ter exclusividade.

–E ela não terá. Eu fui uma única vez e não vou com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com aquela cliente.

–Emma, eu te conheço, sei dos seus princípios, mas eu também conheço o nosso clube. Os nossos clientes e principalmente as regras que estabelecemos. E por tomar conta de tudo isso, eu não posso deixar isso dessa maneira. Os clientes reparam nesse tipo de coisa. Muitos deles [mudei por milhares é mais do que o número de associados do clube] já pediram para ir ao quarto privado com você e receberam uma resposta negativa, e de repente uma cliente nova tem o seu pedido atendido prontamente. Isso não está certo. – sua voz havia aumentado o tom.

–Mas aquele dia foi uma exceção, eu precisava de um dinheiro extra pra comprar um presente para o meu filho pequeno, por isso eu aceitei. –a voz da loira também havia subido de tom.

–Emma, você não pode aceitar convites só quando bem entender. Não podemos perder clientes por causa disso, sabia?

–Eu sei, eu estou ciente disso, mas ir ao quarto privado não é algo que eu quero pra mim. Eu prometo não aceitar mais nenhum convite, nem mesmo quando eu estiver precisando de um extra.

–Não, não, eu acho que você não me entendeu, querida. O que já foi feito, não pode ser desfeito.

–O quê a senhora quer dizer com isso? –Emma perguntou confusa encarando a mulher á sua frente.

–Que como você já aceitou ir ao quarto privado uma vez, terá de aceitar sempre. –Malévola mal terminou de dizer, e a loira fechou a mão em punho em cima da coxa em sinal de indignação. – Emma, se acalme, eu não faço isso por mal, só estou seguindo as regras do clube e você tem de segui-las também. –a loira baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

Ir ao quarto privado lhe renderia um bom dinheiro a mais, porém Emma preferia manter sua dignidade ao invés da carteira cheia. Por isso nunca aceitava os convites. Por mais que existisse a regra de “olhar, mas não tocar”, ela sabia que por trás as pessoas comentavam sobre as bailarinas que aceitavam as apresentações privadas. Falavam coisas obscenas, devido aquelas que saíam com os clientes fora dos portões do clube, coisas que passavam longe do caráter de Emma.

–Você sabe o que acontece quando alguém não segue as regras da Rabbit Hole, né? –Malévola perguntou após um minuto de silêncio.

Emma respirou fundo e ergueu a cabeça antes de responder:

–Eu sei.

E ela sabia. “Rua”, era isso que acontecia com quem não seguia as regras do clube e Emma não podia perder esse emprego. Por Henry.

–Então eu acho que está tudo certo agora. Estamos entendidas?

–Sim. –Emma desviou o olhar. –Eu vou passar a aceitar os convites para o quarto privado.

–Então certo. Pode voltar a ensaiar. –Malévola sorriu e Emma apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

–Com licença. –pediu antes de se levantar e sair da sala enquanto a outra loira voltava sua atenção para o computador.

Ao fechar a porta encostou-se nela e fechou os olhos enquanto respirava fundo tentando assimilar tudo o que havia escutado, mas a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar foi na morena misteriosa. Seus traços já não estavam mais tão frescos em sua memória, mas a loira se lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido naquele quarto privado. Cada detalhe. Um barulho vindo do corredor a tirou de seus pensamentos e seus olhos foram parar direto no relógio de parede que havia em sua frente. Estava chegando a hora do show. Emma se recompôs e voltou correndo para o vestiário, torcendo para que não tivesse nenhum convite nessa noite.

[x]

Regina podia ser uma política nata, mas odiava burocracias como poucos que estavam no ramo politico, seu dia na prefeitura havia sido extremamente cansativo. O trajeto entre sair do elevador e entrar em seu apartamento provou-se mais longo do que ela se lembrava. Perguntou-se se eram mesmo apenas cinco passos. Ou se estaria tão cansada que não se atentou a esse insignificante detalhe durante o tempo de sua estadia no prédio, o que já completava quase três anos.

O trinco da porta deu duas voltas e logo em seguida as chaves foram parar na mesinha de vidro que dispunha de um vaso de flores em que as rosas já estavam começando a murchar e perder suas pétalas. A exaustão acabou momentaneamente quando viu o horário no relógio de ouro. O objeto tornara-se um acessório que ela usava constantemente apesar de não frequentar o clube mais do que duas vezes na semana. O relógio era o lembrete de que os momentos que ela passara no clube executivo foram reais e que a misteriosa dançarina ainda permanecia sem nome.

Regina abriu o laptop que estava esquecido no balcão de mármore que separava os ambientes da sala e da cozinha. Digitou The Swan Princess. A ferramenta de busca trouxe apenas respostas ligadas à uma história de um desenho, e um bando de informações inúteis sobre cisnes. Descontente com o desfecho de sua busca infundada fechou bruscamente o computador.

Afinal o que ela esperava? Encontrar um site sobre o clube super secreto em que a Swan Princess estaria na lista de funcionários? Não seria por esse meio que ela conseguiria decifrar esse enigma. O mais acertado seria de fato ir até o clube e persuadir a Princess Swan a encontrar com ela de maneira mais privada e revelar seu nome. Contudo, a dançarina se mostrava irredutível quanto aos seus últimos avanços.

Regina abriu o congelador, pegou uma lasanha congelada e colocou-a no aparelho de micro-ondas. O prato levaria quinze minutos para ficar pronto e ela estimava que pudesse se arrumar em vinte minutos no máximo, depois sairia de casa rumo ao Rabbit Hole.

Subindo as escadas do duplex, passou direto pelo um quarto de hospedes e pelo segundo quarto que fora transformado em escritório e adentrou na suíte principal. Abriu o closet e mexeu nos cabides até encontrar um vestido azul da última compra que tinha feito online. O vestido não precisou de ajustes como ela esperava e combinaria com o sapato de pedras que ela também estrearia naquela noite.

O carro de Regina estacionou ao lado da Lamborguine e a prefeita de Storybrooke pegou o GPS e o guardou dentro do porta-luvas do carro. Ergueu o pulso esquerdo e observou o relógio de ponteiros que marcavam nove e meia. Ela passou pelos procedimentos rotineiros e observou que a mulher de olhos azuis e de presença marcante conhecida como Malévola não estava na porta como de costume.

Uma sensação de inquietude lhe apertava a boca do estômago. Teria ela se arrumado toda e dirigido quase três horas apenas para ser dispensada mais uma vez pela dançarina? Correu os olhos pelo lugar, o clube exclusivo nunca esteve tão cheio desde que passou a frequentá-lo. O seu lugar preferido, se é que ela poderia clamar tal coisa, estava inesperadamente vazio e a morena decidiu sentar-se no sofá preto a direita do palco.

Em meio a escuridão iluminada somente pelas luzes neons no recinto, as garçonetes atendiam os clientes da alta sociedade no ritmo da música alta que parecia ditar até a respiração errática de alguns clientes. De relance Regina imaginou ver um congressista famoso entrar com uma garota num quarto privado. Ele não era a única figura célebre que estava no Rabbit Hole naquela noite, Regina conseguiu identificar também dois jogadores de basquete e uma cantora de Hip Hop.

O que a fez questionar se talvez ela não tivesse recebido o convite por engano. Mas como teria sido engano? Se quando ela recebera o envelope fora na sua casa e com seu nome escrito em letras douradas num envelope negro? Porque entre as figuras públicas, celebridades e grandes empresários era ela cidadã de segunda classe. Que tipo de influência ou poder ela teria para contribuir sendo uma prefeita de uma cidade pequena como Storybrooke? Não fazia muito sentido. Uma garçonete se aproximou e a retirou de uma trilha de pensamentos infundados. Regina observou um corpete que conferia curvas generosas à funcionária, muitos dos clientes presentes lançavam-na olhares desejosos.

– O que você gostaria de pedir? – falou a garçonete lhe fornecendo o cardápio com os serviços e bebidas oferecidos pelo Rabbit Hole.

– Martini, por enquanto – pediu Regina.

As luzes piscaram sinal claro de que mais uma artista iria se apresentar. “Hoje nós temos novidade! Ela vem de um reino distante e está prestes a enfeitiçar todos vocês. Recebam com carinho The Agrabah Princess! “

Dois funcionários vestidos com ternos pretos trouxeram um cesto para o meio do palco e o público ficou no suspense de como o objeto seria usado na apresentação da nova artista. De repente a música começou a tocar e o ritmo lembrava a Índia e quando todos menos esperavam uma dançarina saiu de dentro do cesto de palha. Se desenrolando e se contorcendo como uma serpente, um véu azul cobria-lhe o rosto deixando a mostra apenas os olhos verdes como o delineador que a maquiava. A dançarina era uma mulher absolutamente linda possuía uma beleza exótica, exalava mistério e perigo.

Quando a artista desfez-se do cesto ao retirar-se completamente dele, todos os observadores puderam ver o corpo bem feito, a cintura fina, quadris desenhados e seios do tamanho certo, os atributos físicos da dançarina eram mais do que satisfatórios.

O véu azul contrastava com sua pele dourada e os olhos verdes que lembravam a cor do mar. Em sua testa um bindi que marcava a influência presente também na música de sua origem indiana. Ela retirou o véu e deixou a peça escorrer pelo seu corpo dando lugar aos cabelos negros longos e caiam nas costas da artista.

A parte de baixo do sári era formada por uma calça de pala bordada em lantejoulas douradas, e o sutiã possuíam tanto pedrarias verde-água quanto douradas combinando perfeitamente com o restante do figurino. Seu quadril se mexia freneticamente mostrando o requebrado ao estilo hindu com uma pitada ocidental.

Regina tinha de admitir, a dançarina era fenomenal e provocava certo encantamento na plateia, o desempenho da artista lhe lembrava da Naja que enfeitiçava seu mestre antes de lhe dar o bote. Mas o que Regina já sabia era que outra dançarina do Rabbit Hole havia enfeitiçado sua mente, a Princess Swan que mesmo sem ter lhe dito mais do que três frases conseguiu mexer com ela mais do que qualquer outra mulher com quem já tinha estado.

A sua dançarina misteriosa ainda não tinha se apresentado, Regina aguardava ansiosa pelo espetáculo. A prefeita assim como alguns dos clientes assíduos permanecia sentada a espera da apresentação da mulher de olhos verdes.

“Ok, ok nossa corte real tem mais uma Princesa para se apresentar. Recebam com carinho The Swan Princess” o entusiasmo do locutor contagiou a plateia ilustre que assobiaram alto excitados com a espera do espetáculo da dançarina que sempre dava um show. The Swan Princess habitava o imaginário de muitos clientes e até mesmo de alguns funcionários. A recusa da artista em fazer sessões particulares apenas aumentava a reputação pudica que muitos tinham dela. E reforçava o desejo de Regina Mills de desvendar o mistério de quem era a Swan Princess.

O palco do clube estava iluminado com três canhões de luz. Uma cortina de contas com pedras brilhantes se estendia por todo o tablado. Do meio do cortinado saiu Princess Swan vestida com uma bota preta de salto agulha, um colant de bojo preto cintilante e um short de cetim de mesma cor. O canhão de luz subia demoradamente pelas pernas torneadas e Regina sentiu sua boca ficar seca com a visão da proporção simetricamente perfeita da cabeça aos pés.

A dançarina dançava provocante entre as contas se escondendo e se virando de costas para o público. Os canhões de luz a perseguiam incessantemente pelo palco. Sua presença preenchia o espaço como um tsunami. Seus braços se mexiam com fluidez como ondas entre as contas do cortinado que tocava o tablado.

O capuz do casaco estava pendurado atrás nos fios loiros e mesmo assim Regina não conseguia ver os olhos da dançarina. Para a alegria da prefeita a loira levou as mãos ao capuz e o puxou para trás deixando cair o adereço que lhe conferia anonimato no começo da apresentação. No momento seguinte, duas outras dançarinas apareceram no palco.

As duas artistas deram uma volta completa ao redor da atração principal para depois logo desaparecerem entre as lantejoulas da cortina. A distração serviu para que uma terceira dançarina pudesse deixar uma cadeira no meio do palco. Emma aos poucos caminhava até o objeto no centro do tablado. Seu andar tinha um requebrado espetacular.

No meio do palco Emma sentou-se na cadeira de lado com as pernas cruzadas. Descruzou as pernas e passou a perna esquerda por cima do encosto de metal. Cruzou os braços na frente do encosto da cadeira e jogou-se para frente, a cabeleira loira balançou e voltou para o lugar quando Emma retornou a posição que estava anteriormente. Depositou a mão nos joelhos e colocou o joelho direito sobre o assento, esticando a perna esquerda. Balançando o quadril de um lado para o outro.

Circundou o acessório de palco, dando uma volta e depois virou a cadeira. Enquanto sua mão direita se apoiava no móvel de metal, seu punho esquerdo fechado batia no assento no mesmo ritmo da música, seu corpo formando um ângulo de noventa graus. E mais uma vez os quadris acompanhavam a batida. Num momento gracioso Emma ficou de frente para a plateia com as mãos atrás na cabeceira de metal. E sensualmente ia cruzando as pernas à frente do corpo.

Descruzou-as e gentilmente afastou os joelhos com as mãos numa pose provocante. E logo em seguida subiu as mãos pela lateral de seu corpo enquanto arqueava a coluna. Quando as mãos chegaram aos cabelos, a dançarina passou-as pelas madeixas loiras e jogando o cabelo de lado. Girou o pescoço desfazendo o trabalho de suas mãos e jogou os cachos para o lado contrário enquanto fechava finalmente os joelhos.

Emma suavemente levantou-se, girou em volta da cadeira e deixou o acessório de palco com o encosto de costas de frente ao publico. Suas mãos mantinham uma pegada forte no encosto e pisou em cima do acento da cadeira. Uma brisa invadiu o local, aparentemente ligaram um ventilador para dar fim a apresentação. Emma agachada em cima da cadeira e tinha os cabelos voando em suas costas. De repente o palco ficou escuro com apenas um foco de luz, era a dançarina loira de olhos verdes e corpo escultural. O propósito do ventilador era proporcionar um final espetacular ao show da dançarina, mas também acabou servindo para esfriar o palco e público que depois da apresentação estavam pegando fogo.

“O que foi isso minha gente? Alguém chama o bombeiro porque o palco está em chamas.” Narrou com entusiasmo o locutor de chapéu maluco.

Sem decoro Regina agarrou o pulso de uma das garçonetes.

– Quero uma hora no quarto privado com a Swan Princess.

[x]

Os aplausos ainda podiam ser ouvidos quando Emma desceu pela coxia e foi direto para o camarim. Já havia se apresentado tantas vezes que seu coração já nem disparava mais tanto após uma apresentação. Mas essa noite ela estava apreensiva por causa dos convites que poderia receber. Emma se recompôs e voltou correndo para o vestiário, torcendo para que não tivesse nenhum convite nessa noite.

Sentou-se em frente ao espelho e pôde ouvir quando outra bailarina foi anunciada e recebida com palmas. Alguns minutos se passaram e Claire entrou no camarim chamando pela loira.

–Oi? –Emma se virou.

–Olha, eu sei que você não aceita esses pedidos, mas é o meu trabalho e eu tenho que trazê-los até você. –se o coração de Emma não havia disparado antes, agora disparou o dobro. Ela tinha um convite. E agora ela tinha de aceitar. –Aquela cliente quer ir ao quarto privado com você de novo. –ao escutar de quem viera o convite, o coração de Emma pareceu entrar em contradição. Por um lado parecia ter se acalmado, pois ir ao quarto privado com ela não seria um terror, mas por outro ele havia disparado mais ainda, pelo mesmo motivo.

Agora ela tinha de aceitar a todos os convites. Por que não começar pela morena? Por quem um dia já havia a levado ao quarto privado até mesmo quando não precisava ir.

–Eu já vou. Obrigada Claire! –se voltou de novo para o espelho e começou a retocar a maquiagem.

–Oi? Como assim já vai? –Claire perguntou confusa.

–Eu já estou indo receber a cliente para o quarto privado. –respondeu olhando a garçonete pelo reflexo no espelho.

–Você vai ao quarto privado? As coisas mudaram. –comentou mais para si mesma. -Parece que a conversa com a Malévola surtiu efeito.

–É, as coisas mudaram. –foi só o que Emma disse, antes de passar ao lado dela e sorrir.

A loira saiu do camarim e foi direto para o salão principal do clube. Assim que avistou a mesa em que a morena estava sentada, a viu dar um gole na bebida e sorrir assim que a avistou. Emma acabou sorrindo também.

Caminhava lentamente por entre as mesas indo em direção a sua morena, quando sentiu alguém segurá-la pelo braço.

–O quê foi Emily? –perguntou ao ver a feição assustada da garçonete.

–Tem uma ligação pra você, é a Ruby. Parece que o seu filho se machucou, ele não está muito bem.

Emma empurrou a cadeira que estava em sua frente e saiu correndo com o coração na mão. Dispensou a ligação e passou voando pela porta dos fundos ainda com as vestes da apresentação. Nada mais importava para ela nesse momento, sua mente agora estava voltada unicamente para Henry.

[x]

Regina que esperava calmamente pela loira, não entendeu nada quando a viu se virar e sair correndo. Ela estava caminhando em sua direção, sinal de que havia aceitado o convite para o quarto privado, e de repente sumiu sem explicação. Algo deveria ter acontecido para ela ter saído correndo daquela maneira.

Curiosa, e no fundo preocupada, se levantou e foi correndo ao caixa do clube deixando uma quantia generosa de dinheiro, que além de pagar tudo que havia consumido, ainda dava para distribuir muitas gorjetas. Estava com pressa, não tinha tempo nem para esperar o troco, mas isso não importava agora.

Passou correndo pela porta com certa dificuldade, devido ao salto alto que usava. Porém ao chegar na rua que dava para os fundos do clube, o que encontrou foi apenas escuridão. Nenhuma loira.

Bateu as mãos na lateral do corpo desapontada enquanto soltava o ar em sinal de decepção. Talvez ela ainda estivesse dentro do clube, talvez tivesse ido para casa, talvez...

Regina foi tirada de suas hipóteses, quando pisou em falso em uma pedra que havia na calçada. Estava caminhando no escuro, e não enxergava bem onde estava pisando. O salto quebrou, ela torceu o tornozelo e só não foi ao chão por que conseguiu escorar em uma parede.

Levou a mão ao pé e gemeu de dor. Tentou apoiá-lo de volta no chão, mas não aguentou. Irritou-se mais ainda, pois agora já não podia mais procurar pela loira, afinal seu tornozelo doía demais e ela nem conseguia andar direito.

Caminhou com dificuldade até a frente do clube e ligou para um Táxi. Não sabia se sua noite podia ficar pior. Ficara sem o seu encontro com a loira, sem uma explicação por ela ter sumido, havia estragado um dos seus sapatos preferidos e ainda por cima ainda teria de ir ao hospital.

Quando o táxi estacionou em frente ao hospital Regina abriu a bolsa e estendeu o dinheiro para o taxista.

–A senhora quer que eu a acompanhe até lá dentro? –ofereceu solicito e interessado.

–Não, Obrigada. Eu estou bem. –a morena o dispensou enquanto descia do carro com dificuldade e se encaminhava para a entrada do local.

Viu o táxi sumir entre os outros carros, precisaria dele para voltar para casa, afinal havia deixado sua Mercedes estacionada na Rabbit Hole, mas o taxista era abusado demais. Assim que saísse, ligaria para outro e depois daria um jeito de pegar seu carro no clube e ir embora se conseguisse.

Entrou no hospital, não estava muito cheio, apenas algumas pessoas sentadas na sala de espera, certamente familiares dos pacientes. Médicos circulavam pelos corredores com prontuários, enfermeiras acompanhavam alguns pacientes, inclusive de cadeiras de rodas. Um dos enfermeiros ao perceber que Regina não conseguia andar direito, ofereceu uma das cadeiras de rodas, mas a morena tratou de dispensar dizendo que estava bem. Não gostava de hospitais e o quanto antes pudesse sair dali, melhor seria.

Mesmo com dificuldade caminhou direto para a recepção, uma moça jovem estava com a atenção voltada ao computador, mas assim que a morena se apoiou no balcão, a moça se voltou para ela sorrindo.

–Boa noite! No que posso ajudá-la?

–Boa noite! Eu torci meu tornozelo e não estou aguentando de dor. Não sei se eu contundi, ou quebrei.

–A senhorita está sozinha?

–Sim, estou.

–Bom, então a enfermeira irá lhe acompanhar até o consultório da Doutora Torres. Ela está sem nenhum paciente no momento, vai te atender. Depois a senhorita preenche o formulário.

–Obrigada! –Regina agradeceu e acompanhou a enfermeira, mas dessa vez não pode recusar a cadeira de rodas, pois a dor era real.

O consultório não ficava muito longe da recepção e por sorte não havia escadas no caminho. A enfermeira bateu com o nó dos dedos na porta antes de abri-la.

–Com licença Doutora Torres, temos uma paciente.

A própria médica abriu a porta e pediu para que Regina entrasse e se sentasse na maca que ali havia.

–Então, me conte o que aconteceu.

–Eu pisei em uma pedra, o salto do meu sapato quebrou e eu acabei torcendo o tornozelo e não estou aguentando de dor.

A médica examinou o local da torção em silêncio, apertando e perguntando se doía e o quanto doía. Regina já começara a se preocupar sem ter um retorno do que havia acontecido.

–Creio eu que foi apenas uma torção, elas costumam doer mesmo. Mas vamos tirar um Raio-X para termos certeza.

A morena acompanhou a médica até o corredor, a viu chamar a enfermeira que logo apareceu novamente com a cadeira. Regina se sentou e ouviu ela instruí-la a levá-la a sala de Raio-X. Minutos depois já havia o tirado e agora esperava a médica sentada em seu consultório novamente. Não demorou muito e a Doutora entrou segurando os exames, se sentou em sua mesa e começou a anotar algo no papel.

–Você não quebrou nada, foi realmente apenas uma torção. Vou mandar lhe aplicar uma injeção de Voltaren para a dor e depois você já estará liberada. –a médica sorriu e estendeu a receita com o nome da injeção e a dose. –Se voltar a doer durante a noite, será preciso que volte ao hospital, mas como foi só uma torção, a injeção bastará.

–Obrigada Doutora! –a morena mais uma vez teve de acompanhar a enfermeira. Já estava decorando os caminhos daquele longo corredor, o que não a deixava muito feliz.

Posteriormente a aplicação da injeção foi pedido para que permanecesse sentada até que fizesse efeito e a dor passasse, caso contrário teriam de ver o que havia acontecido. Por sorte não demorou muito para que fizesse efeito, e a dor começara a passar aos poucos enquanto preenchia ao formulário.

Recebida a alta, Regina saiu da sala ainda mancando um pouco, porém já sem dor. Assim que virou o corredor para se encaminhar a saída, passou em frente a uma sala onde havia um garoto pequeno sentado na maca e uma moça de mechas vermelhas ao seu lado. Regina tinha certeza de que conhecia aquele garoto de algum lugar, tentou puxar a lembrança e então...

–Não é possível. –falou para si mesma. Era o filho da Swan Princess, o garoto que ela quase atropelara e que lhe proporcionara um almoço com a mulher que povoava seus sonhos. –Então foi por isso que ela correu. –falou mais uma vez se dando conta de que a moça havia sumido por causa do filho. A alegria tomou conta de si, ela não tinha a rejeitado, ela queria ir ao quarto privado com ela e só não foi por causa do filho.

Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Além da beleza estonteante, da perfeição na dança, ainda era uma ótima mãe. De repente um frio se instalou em sua barriga. Ela estava ali no hospital, em algum lugar, mas dentro da sala junto do garoto havia apenas aquela moça ruiva que Regina não conhecia.

Encostou-se à parede e ficou observando o menino pelo vidro que havia na sala. Henry, era esse o nome dele e ela jamais havia esquecido, afinal era o mesmo nome de seu pai. Queria tanto conhecer melhor aquela família, saber como era a vida deles, fazer parte de tudo de alguma forma. Foi tirada dos seus pensamentos, quando viu a ruiva sair da sala deixando o garoto sozinho.

Era uma oportunidade e tanto, ela poderia ir até lá e conversar com o garoto, perguntar o que havia acontecido e onde estava sua mãe. Mas e se alguém a visse? E se a moça ruiva voltasse? E será que o garoto se lembrava dela? Foi até a ponta do corredor e se certificou de que a ruiva havia ido para longe. Já que estava ali, não ia perder a oportunidade.

Com passos rápidos, ou pelo menos tentando por causa do tornozelo, a morena foi até a sala onde estava Henry. A porta estava aberta e o garoto mexia no gesso que só agora Regina se dera conta de que havia em seu braço. Ela bateu de leve na porta e recebeu a atenção do garoto.

–Oi. –falou sorrindo e o menino a olhou assustado. Ela podia perceber seus olhinhos vermelhos, por certo havia chorado de dor. Seu coração se apertou no mesmo instante. –Posso entrar?

–Você vai me dar injeção? –perguntou com medo e a morena soltou uma risada enquanto entrava.

–Não, eu não vou lhe dar nenhuma injeção. –se sentou na cama perto do menino e o viu sorrir aliviado. –O quê aconteceu com o seu braço?

–Eu fiz dodói. –respondeu tristemente enquanto levava a mão ao braço engessado. –Doeu muito, eu tava brincando.

–Eu te entendo, sabia? –tentou prender a atenção do garoto e pareceu surtir efeito. –Eu também fiz dodói, só que no meu pé. –apontou para o pé e o garoto se esticou para olhar.

–Ta doendo?

–Agora não, mas também doeu muito.

–Mas ele não tem coisa branca igual o meu braço. –falou se referindo ao gesso e ela riu mais uma vez.

–Não, não tem, mas eu fiquei chateada, por que da pra fazer desenhos no gesso, sabia? –ela perguntou e um sorriso se abriu no rosto do garoto a fazendo sorrir junto.

–Verdade? –ela assentiu. –Você tava brincando também quando fez o dodói?

–Sim, eu estava brincando. –em partes não havia mentido, mas sua brincadeira havia sido mais excitante. –Você se lembra de mim? Por que eu me lembro de você.

–Lembra? –perguntou confuso.

–Lembro, seu nome é Henry igual o do meu pai e a sua comida preferida é macarrão. –terminou de falar e o garoto parecia pensativo, mas logo seu rosto tomou uma expressão de surpresa quando se lembrou dela. A carinha dele a fez sorrir. –Se lembrou?

–Sim. –respondeu balançando a cabeça e sorrindo. –O carro grande. –se referiu ao carro dela que quase o pegou, mas ele já não parecia mais assustado com isso.

–Isso. –ela riu mais uma vez. –E a sua mãe, você sabe onde ela está?

–Não, tia Ruby foi procurar ela.

–Tia Ruby? –perguntou. Então era esse o nome da moça que estava com ele. –Ela é irmã da sua mãe?

–Não, ela é amiga. Ela brinca comigo quando mamãe não tá. –se havia entendido bem, essa moça cuidava de Henry enquanto a loira estava trabalhando.

–Entendi. Se eu te pedir uma coisa, você promete que vai cumprir? –ele assentiu com a cabeça sorridente. –Não conta pra ninguém que eu vim aqui conversar com você? É que meu pé ainda ta dodói e eu chorei muito de dor e eu vou ficar com vergonha se alguém souber. –arrancou uma risada do garoto. –Promete que não vai contar?

–Prometo. –respondeu firmemente a fazendo rir.

–Temos um trato então? –estendeu a mão para que ele tocasse.

–Sim. –gritou antes de tocar na palma de sua mão. Regina olhou para fora da sala se certificando de que não haviam escutado nada. Se a pegassem ali, estava ferrada.

–Bom, então eu já preciso ir. Você vai ficar bem aqui, sozinho?

–Sim, tia Ruby disse que não ia demorar. Mas você vai ir me ver de novo, pra gente comer macarrão?

Como poderia recusar aquele pedido? E como poderia aceita-lo? Foi essa guerra interna que se instalou dentro da morena nos segundos que se seguiram, e quando ia responder, ainda sem saber direito o que seus lábios diriam, o sorriso no rosto do garoto a fez perceber que alguém havia chegado na sala. Com o coração na mão, Regina se virou e lá estava ela. A loira. A Swan Princess.

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos, a morena completamente assustada, e ao mesmo tempo feliz, e Emma confusa. Conhecia aquele rosto de algum lugar, sua mente puxou a lembrança com dificuldade e então ela caiu em si. Era ela, a mulher que quase atropelara seu filho, se bem conseguia lembrar, seu nome era Regina.

A morena não conseguiu conter o sorriso ao ver aqueles olhos verdes ainda carregados de maquiagem, afinal a loira nem havia tido tempo de se trocar. As vestes de dançarina ainda apareciam por debaixo de um enorme casaco. Por certo para esconder o que a morena tanto queria ver. O medo que ela pensou que iria sentir ao ser descoberta, não existia mais.

Emma ainda da porta continuou encarando a mulher. O quê ela estaria fazendo ali, junto de seu filho? O quê ela estaria fazendo no hospital com roupas de grife, vestuário perfeito para uma festa? Seu olhar percorreu pelo corpo da morena, percebeu que ela estava descalça e seu pé parecia inchado. Subiu o olhar e no braço da mulher encontrou algo que fez seu coração saltar dentro do peito. Um relógio dourado. Aquele relógio exclusivo que só clientes da Rabbit Hole tinham.

De repente flashs daquela noite percorreram sua memória. O quarto privado, a dança de colo excitante, o olhar penetrante e misterioso daquela morena. O bilhete, assinado por R. Mills. R, Regina. Era como se uma rajada de vento tivesse atravessado seu estômago e revirado tudo que tinha por lá. A mulher que quase atropelara seu filho era a mesma morena misteriosa do quarto privado, a mulher que tirou Emma da profissional pela primeira vez, a mulher com quem ela havia aceitado ir ao quarto privado de novo naquela noite, se não fosse pelo acidente com Henry.

–Mãe. –o menino gritou com um largo sorriso no rosto. –A moça do macarrão veio me ver. –contou animado.

–Sim, eu vi. –a loira entrou no quarto a passos lentos. –Boa noite. –cumprimentou Regina que se levantou da cama.

–Boa noite. –respondeu de maneira educada, como se fossem amigas ou conhecidas. Não dançarina e cliente, não mulheres desejadas uma pela outra. –Eu peço desculpas por ter entrado aqui sem pedir permissão. É que eu reconheci o Henry e vi que ele tinha um gesso no braço, e me preocupei. Quando dei por mim, já estava aqui conversando com ele.

–Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. Ele realmente não deveria ter ficado sozinho, mas Ruby precisou ir me procurar. – conversavam de maneira formal, tentando esconder de si mesmas, quem realmente eram. Porém os olhares as denunciavam, ambas sabiam e podiam perceber isso uma na outra.

–Mãe, ela fez dodói também, no pé. –o garoto apontou para o pé da morena, e as duas mulheres instintivamente olharam para ele.

–Pois é, eu torci enquanto... –não deveria dizer como, e nem onde, por causa de Henry, apenas por ele. -... Enquanto caminhava após sair apressada de uma festa. –jogou a pista para que a loira capitasse, e Emma capitou. –Mas ainda bem que não foi nada grave.

–É, ainda bem. –Emma comentou perdida em seus pensamentos.

Por alguns segundos Regina se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. E se Emma pensasse que ela era uma psicopata? Na primeira vez que se viram foram juntas a loucura, depois a morena lhe enviara convites para o quarto privado sempre que assistia a sua apresentação, e agora acabara de dizer que correu ao ver a loira fazer o mesmo, correu atrás dela, e como se não bastasse, estava ali, no hospital, conversando com seu filho.

Foram interrompidas por duas médicas que entraram no quarto em uma conversa animada. Uma delas Regina reconheceu, era a Doutora Torres que acabara de ter a consultado, a outra era uma loira que entrou deslizando sobre seus tênis de rodinha.

–E então Henry, como se sente? –a médica loira caminhou até o garoto e foi examinar seu braço.

–Bem. –ele sorriu sem reclamar do toque.

Enquanto a médica o examinava, Regina cumprimentou Doutora Torres com um menear de cabeça e quando pensou em sair do quarto, deixando a família em paz, viu que Ruby, a moça ruiva estava parada na porta, impedindo assim sua passagem. Ela a encarou com curiosidade e a morena resolveu ficar onde estava.

–Bom, senhorita Swan, essa é a Doutora Torres, a melhor ortopedista do hospital. Resolvi trazê-la comigo para examinar o Raio-X do Henry e confirmarmos que está tudo bem.

–Prazer. –Emma estendeu a mão e a médica morena a apertou.

–Eu examinei a radiografia, e a Doutora Robbins me passou o quadro dele. Ele quebrou o braço, sem maiores complicações. Ele deve ficar com o gesso por 30 dias, o retorno já ficará marcado, e eu passarei a acompanha-lo junto da Doutora Robbins. –a médica ia dizendo e todos prestavam atenção nela, exceto Henry que sorria para a Doutora Robbins apontando para o macaquinho em seu jaleco, e a médica devolvia com outro sorriso. –Ele ficará com o braço imobilizado durante esse tempo, mas você deve trazê-lo ao hospital fora desse período, se ele sentir dores muitos fortes, se manchas começarem a aparecer em sua pele, ou se ele apresentar palidez nos dedos, além de formigamento. Caso o gesso começar a ter um mau cheiro, ou ele tenha febre, deve trazê-lo também.

–Se a senhorita quiser, depois a Doutora Torres pode anotar tudo pra você. Sei que são informações demais. –a Doutora Robbins falou descontraindo o momento.

–Posso desenhar no gesso? –Henry interrompeu a pergunta.

–Desenhar no gesso? –a ortopedista de aproximou do garoto. –Pode. –ele comemorou e a médica se voltou para Emma. –Não deixe ele bater o braço engessado e nem molhar o gesso, e ele pode sentir coceira durante esse tempo, mas não deixe ele colocar nada dentro do gesso.

–Tudo bem, Obrigada pelas instruções Doutora! –Emma agradeceu e sorriu antes de voltar seu olhar para Regina, que tinha um sorriso no rosto olhando para Henry. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, um pequeno choque aconteceu.

–Bom, então você já pode ir para casa Henry. –a pediatra se aproximou do garoto e lhe estendeu a mão que ele prontamente tocou. –Nos vemos daqui a um mês. E eu vou querer ver os desenhos que você vai fazer nesse gesso, hein. –brincou o fazendo rir.

–Obrigada Doutora! –Emma a cumprimentou.

–Espere só um minuto, que a Doutora Torres vai lhe trazer um papel com as instruções para lhe ajudar.

–Obrigada! –agradeceu mais uma vez e as duas médicas se despediram antes de saírem do quarto.

–Bom Henry, eu preciso ir. Cuide bem desse braço, hein? –Regina se aproximou e falou tudo rapidamente. Precisava sair dali, pois a situação já estava meio desconcertante.

–Mas quando a gente vai comer macarrão de novo? –ele perguntou fazendo as duas mulheres se olharem duvidosas.

–Henry, pode deixar que a mamãe vai combinar com ela. Agora fique aqui quietinho junto da tia Ruby. –a loira falou antes de acompanhar a morena até a porta e a ruiva entrar no quarto, ainda olhando a morena com curiosidade. Por fim chegaram na porta do quarto e se encararam. –Me perdoe, ele é meio atirado ás vezes.

–Não tem problema, ele é só uma criança. –achou melhor não dizer que queria vê-los de novo, mesmo apenas para o macarrão. -Eu ainda estou em dívida com vocês por causa daquele dia, e o meu descuido no trânsito.

–Não, imagina. Já passou. -a voz calma da loira, fez a morena mudar de ideia. Queria mostrar que gostaria de vê-los de novo, e de ajudá-los se preciso fosse.

–Se ele quiser comer... -ia convidá-los para um macarrão de novo, mas foi interrompida pela médica.

–Aqui estão as instruções, senhorita Swan. –a Doutora Torres se aproximou e entregou um papel de receitas para a loira. –Deixei também o nome de um remédio, caso ele comece a sentir alguma dor. Mas se persistir, o traga aqui, estarei de plantão essa noite.

–Muito Obrigada, Doutora, mas espero não precisar trazê-lo. –Emma descontraiu, antes da médica se despedir delas e caminhar em direção à médica loira que estava próxima a elas.

Emma e Regina a acompanharam com o olhar, e a proximidade era tanta, que puderam escutar a conversa das duas, mesmo que baixa. As médicas pareciam íntimas e aproveitando o momento por estarem em um lado do hospital que era mais isolado. Escutaram quando a morena falou:

“Amor, você esqueceu que hoje eu vou ficar de plantão?”

“Não acredito, achei que íamos para a casa mais cedo, Callie.”

“Eu também achei, Arizona, mas o trabalho me chama. Me espere em casa, ta bom?”

“Vou esperar ansiosamente.”

E discretamente, selaram seus lábios, fazendo com que Emma e Regina se remexessem no lugar, meio desconfortáveis com a situação. Não por verem duas mulheres que se amavam, mas por que elas de certa forma, acabaram se vendo naquela situação.

–Eu preciso ir ficar com o meu filho. –a voz da loira cortou o silêncio e o momento.

–Tudo bem, eu espero que ele fique bem e se... –ia oferecer ajuda, mas foi interrompida pela loira.

–Obrigada, mas eu preciso ir. Boa noite! –respondeu e entrou no quarto meio apressada. Precisava fugir daquilo que estava sentindo, ela sabia o que a morena ia dizer antes de serem interrompidas pela médica.

–Boa noite! –Regina respondeu para si mesma, antes de sair do hospital com uma controvérsia. Estava feliz pelo encontro, e chateada pelo mesmo.

Emma entrou no quarto passando a mão pela nuca, e foi empurrada para fora do mesmo por Ruby, que não se aguentava se curiosidade.

–Quem era aquela mulher chique?

–Uma conhecida Ruby. –mentiu, não queria mais conversar sobre aquilo.

–Conhecida? Da classe alta? Desde quando você tem amigos assim?

–Desde nunca Ruby, era só uma conhecida, só isso. –respondeu séria pondo um fim á conversa. –Arruma as coisas do Henry, por favor? Para podermos ir para a casa. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Ruby assentiu e entrou no quarto para fazer o que a loira havia pedido, enquanto isso Emma foi até o banheiro jogar uma água no rosto, para ver se conseguia diminuir pelo menos a temperatura do seu corpo, pois a de seu emocional, já não tinha mais como ser diminuída.


End file.
